En la Palma de Kuroko
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Un plan ya antes fallido trajo nuevamente resultados inesperados, ahora este chico ha usurpado la preciada virginidad de dos chicas de secundaria las cuales tras ello han tenido distintos sentimientos al respecto, de los cuales una opta por darle un uso al chico para obtener otros deseos preciados sin saber las consecuencias que causaran sus actos.
1. Prologo

Espero que disfruten de este proyecto que eh estado realizando con mi camarada Iguru Senshi con el cual eh colaborado en un nuevo fic que debería ya estar disponible en su perfil y que tendra igualmente su dosis de perversión je.

Espero sus ideas y comentarios de este y mis demas proyectos en el futuro.

Disclaimer- si bien tomé la idea original del doujin de Manami Tatsuya "level xxx" lo que sucede posteriormente es invención mía tomando prestados los personajes del buen Kamachi…

Espero disfruten de uno de los fics mas perversos que he escrito a la fecha…

**En la palma de Shirai kuroko**

**Prólogo.-**

Kamijou Touma el famoso estudiante de Cierta Escuela Preparatoria y peculiar Nivel Cero de Ciudad Academia, estaba en una situación fuera de lo común y sin duda alguna muy peculiar muy distinta a las que había vivido hasta ese día…

El se encontraba en esos momentos totalmente desnudo sentado sobre sus rodillas en el frío suelo y tras de él, sobre una de las dos camas que estaban en aquella habitación de la escuela Tokiwadai, se encontraba una pequeña de cabellera corta oscura con un peculiar adorno floral sobre su cabeza exhalando con dificultad, cosa que resaltaba su pequeño pecho desnudo con apenas senos en crecimiento, el cual estaba cubierto de sudor destacando con ello los rosados pezones erectos que ascendían y descendían levemente al ritmo de la respiración de la pequeña… todo esto mientras que cierto líquido blanquecino fusionado con una pequeña cantidad de sangre bajaba desde su entrepierna apenas adornada por vello púbico oscuro manchando la cama…

Frente al joven Esper se encontraba una joven de cabellera castaña que había sido dejada caer hasta sus hombros, quien con una inusual sonrisa en sus labios miraba al chico directamente de pie frente a él… ella estaba mirando su cuerpo desnudo al igual que ella el de el, los cuales estaban cubiertos de sudor y otros líquidos aunque ella en esos momentos le miraba sin emoción alguna… aun asi le hablo.

-vaya... supongo que entiendes bien tu situación actual… no es así simio…- exclamó con cierta fuerza en su voz hacia el joven frente a ella con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-tú… tu fuiste quien provoco todo esto… técnicamente- dijo el chico buscando defenderse y desviando la mirada de la lisa vagina frente a él.

-bueno aunque eso fuese cierto…- exclamo mientras que con su mano recorría su pecho plano cubierto de sudor y semen en el que destacaban sus pezones rosados y erectos los cuales todavía embarro con tales substancias con sus manos mientras que esta bajaba hasta su intimidad de la cual tras separar con sus pequeños dedos abrió los labios mayores de su vagina para dejar caer una gran cantidad del líquido blanquecino como el que también tenía su amiga y que empezó a recorrer su pierna junto con una mezcla de sangre y sus propios fluidos corporales que cayeron al suelo manchan este tal cual los líquidos de su compañera igualmente manchaba la cama donde descansaba. -¿en verdad crees alguien creería tal historia?- dijo mirándole como si no fuese más que un ser inferior a ella.

-¡pero si tu ocasionaste toda esta situación! ¡además de que fueron ustedes las que me pidieron hacerlo!- exclamó el chico tratando de defenderse.

-Aun así... tu eres el chico de preparatoria en una habitación de secundaria con dos niñas desnudas totalmente ultrajadas dentro de esta…- dijo esta mientras que llevaba sus dedos llenos de semen y sangre a sus labios y degustaba aquella mezcla de líquidos. -no es porque sea de Judgment pero si me lo preguntas... la cosa no pinta bien para ti.- dijo dándole un coqueto guiño.

-¡tú me trajiste por lo que le sucedió primero a tu amiga!- Exclamó Kamijou sudando frío a la vez que le veía con miedo. -Tu junto con ella fueron las que abusaron de mí... incluso tú fuiste la que me hizo beber eso…- dijo mirándole seriamente con algo de ira. -yo soy la victima aquí…- dijo buscando razonar con ella.

-ja….ja...ja….. e insisto… ¿crees que alguien te apoyara en tu versión de la historia?- dijo tranquilamente Kuroko mientras que se acercaba a su amiga y con sus dedos tomaba un poco del líquido que salía de su interior y lo ponía dentro de su boca sin inmutarse. -yo puedo simplemente reportar como miembro de Judgment que trate de salvar a mi amiga cuando la violaban cruelmente y en cambio además de no poder detener dicha violación no pude defender mi propia pureza que fue arrebatada en el proceso por tu persona mientras que nos obligabas a realizar actos pecaminosos a ambas…- tras esto Shirai rio y comento. -al verme no dudaran siquiera en esa versión además cuando diga eso no solo mi jefa lo creerá rápidamente sino que también lo hará mi querida Onee-sama.- exclamó segura de sus palabras.

-…- Touma bajo la mirada con ira reprimida.

-chico el destino de tus testículos y tu formidable pene que tienes entre las piernas, no más bien tu vida misma dependerá de mi persona- dijo con una mirada algo perturbadora que no concordaba con la sonrisa en su rostro. -así que te propondré algo…mas- exclamó.

-¿a parte de pedir que me prostituya por ti quieres algo mas?- dijo el chico abatido.

-tu ahora mismo serás mi mascota personal...- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con algo de desprecio. -aunque me duela admitirlo el sexo que tuve contigo fue mucho más satisfactorio de lo que hubiese esperado en la peor de mis pesadillas y no dudo Uiharu concuerde con ello.- dijo mientras que suspiraba. -yo que tanto deseaba tener mi primera vez con Onee-sama y comerme su vagina mientras que ella destrozaba mi pureza con sus finos dedos... para que al final resulto que si le agarre gusto al pene de un simio como el tuyo.- dijo mirándole con total sinceridad.

-¿Cuándo dices que sea tu mascota?- exclamó Kamijou temblando de miedo. -¿te refieres al ámbito sexual? ¿o en verdad deseas que Kamijou-san use una correa con una placa con tu nombre conmigo como dueña?- dijo asustado.

-Es una gran idea pero no se limitaría a eso- dijo mientras que tomaba con su mano el mentón del chico y le miraba fijamente. -si fuiste capaz de enderezar a una lesbiana como yo que daba su vida por la mujer que ama... no dudo tengas cualidades más que necesarias para satisfacer a otras mujeres… y en Judgment nos llegan muchos reportes de ciertas mujeres urgidas que no dudo estén dispuestas a pagar un poco por conocer tal placer carnal que me has enseñado hoy…- exclamo mientras que soltaba el mentón del chico y con su pie rozaba el erecto miembro de este. -además de que veo que aun con todo lo que nos hiciste este chico sigue mas que activo… ¿quiero que me digas estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que te digo si importar que sea una chica mayor que tú o menor a nosotras?- pregunto mientras que aumentaba la la fuerza con la que estimulaba su pie el miembro del chico.

-¿espera acaso estas insinuando…?- dijo este mientras que se resistía a eyacular producto de la estimulación del pie de Kuroko. -¿que ya tienes chicas en mente para ello?- exclamó sudando frío.

-piénsalo de esta manera… puedes seguir conservando tu pene unido al cuerpo y darle un buen uso- exclamo mientras que aplastaba con su pie el miembro del chico hacia sus propios testículos. -o esperar a ser castrado químicamente por Judgment o que mi querida Onee-sama use un Railgun en el…- exclamó directamente a su oído. -no creo sea difícil decidir… si es que quieres seguir sintiendo algo como esto aun en el futuro….- dijo mientras que movía su pie para hacer que el chico se corra sobre de él. -y te aseguro que tu tambien disfrutaras de todo esto… en parte.- exclamó relamiendose sus labios al ver había logrado hacer que acabase nuevamente.

-yo…- Kamijou Touma un joven de 16 años apretó con fuerza su puño pero lo relajo casi de inmediato. -acepto tu idea Kuroko-sama… Kamijou Touma será tu fiel sirviente...- Decía el joven de rodillas a la chica de las coletas mientras que eyaculaba.

-perfecto mi querido simio…- exclamo mientras que retiraba su pie del miembro del chico. -supongo que puedes empezar por limpiar tu desastre– exclamó mientras que separaba las piernas y con sus dedos abría su intimidad la cual estaba aún cubierta de sangre y ciertos fluidos blanquecinos a lo largo de su infantil y lisa vagina. -considerando que tu nos hiciste beberlo a nosotras directamente... es justo tu pruebes la mezcla que has dejado en mi interior…- Tras mirar a Kamijou con cierto deseo la chica comentó. -entonces chico….- Dijo Shirai Kuroko acercándose y poniendo su pierna sobre el hombro de kamijo para facilitarle el acceso a su vagina. -¿accederás o no a ser mi pequeño juguete a partir de ahora o no?-dijo mientras que nuevamente abria sus labios inferiores hacia el chico.

-comprendo Kuroko-sama– exclamó Touma quien sabía no tenía de otra mientras que procedía a lamer lentamente el contorno de los labios menores de Kuroko mientras que esta empezaba a gemir de placer.

-sí… sin duda alguna nuestro futuro será prometedor querido simio mío… no puedo esperar a ver cómo le haces honor a tu apodo en un futuro cercano je.- exclamó relamiéndose los labios para no gemir mas por lo que hacía el joven preparatoriano.

Ese dia nacio una asociación en el bajo mundo de Ciudad Academia que cambiaría para siempre la vida de dicha ciudad.


	2. Uiharu

Bueno aquí les traigo en general mi reinterpretación y adaptación de una idea surgida de un doujin del que me inspire para realizar este proyecto, aun así he puesto desde luego algunos cambios y agregados para mejorarle je espero sea de su agrado

Advertencia.- Este es un fic lemon que espero en el futuro incluso aumente de categoría se pide la discreción del lector conforme a él.

**Capítulo 1 Parte 1**

**Shirai y Uiharu **

**O**

**Una idea ya fallida no debe volver a repetirse**

3 horas antes del prólogo

Amanecía en cierta habitación de Ciudad Academia donde una joven de corto cabello oscuro había interrumpido su sueño por la insistente llamada a la puerta de su dormitorio de estudiantes… ella aun soñolienta se levantó tras ponerse un peculiar arreglo floral en la cabeza y aun en pijama fue a abrir la puerta para recibir un extraño y pesado paquete etiquetado como partes electrónicas de computadora, cosa que ahora le tenía confundida con tal cosa en sus manos tras firmar de recibido al repartidor procedió a ingresar con el paquete a su habitación…

-… no recuerdo haber pedido partes nuevas de computadora esta semana, acabo de actualizar mi tarjeta de video a la Nvidia 3020 y me debe durar al menos unos 6 meses antes de que sea totalmente obsoleta además de que ya hice overlock a los procesadores por lo que no tenía nada pendiente por pedir este mes con excepción de los juegos de nintendo switch que deseaba respaldar en mi pc para uso personal…- exclamó ella viendo el extraño paquete frente a ella que había puesto sobre su mesa. -sé que hemos estado ocupadas en Judgment esta semana organizando las pláticas que dará mii en la escuelas sobre defensa personal y el trabajo acumulado además es mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo pero dudo que pidiese las cosas medio dormida nuevamente…debo dejar inhabilitada la opción de comprar con un solo click en el futuro - exclamó mientras que miraba el paquete y se preparaba a abrirlo con una navaja demasiado grande como para estar en manos de una niña como ella. -bueno aunque tampoco ubique el nombre de la tienda estaba a mi nombre así que creo lo mejor será abrirlo y…- exclamo con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad- descubrir que oculta en su interior.

De repente una llamada de teléfono de su amiga y compañera de Judgment la chica de las coletas Shirai Kuroko interrumpió su intención de abrir el paquete tras contestar la llamada y tras oír unas simples palabras ella solo suspiro y no tuvo más opción de ponerse su uniforme escolar para dirigirse a los dormitorios de la escuela Tokiwadai con el paquete a cuestas…

2 horas antes del prólogo…

-Shirai te pido por favor no vuelvas a hacer un acto como este- reclamo una cansada Uiharu mientras que se dejaba caer en una de las dos camas del dormitorio mientras que la mencionada chica abrazaba con fuerza el paquete que le entregó su amiga ignorando su estado.

-si con esto Onee-sama y yo jejeje- decía Shirai abrazando el paquete y besándole incluso- por fin seremos más cercanas esta noche...

-fue cansado traer eso hasta aquí… te pido no vuelvas a pedir cosas a mi nombre por favor- dijo Uiharu haciendo puchero al verse ignorada. -ni siquiera diste las gracias.- dijo con un leve puchero- eres mala conmigo.

-Si gracias a ti esta vez podré disfrutar de todos los besos caricias de Onee-sama y hasta puede que… jejeje- seguía exclamando la chica en su mundo mientras seguía abrazando con fuerza la caja.

-y por cierto dime ¿Qué es eso?– dijo Uiharu al ver la actitud de Kuroko. -pesa demasiado realmente dime ¿acaso pediste una refacción para una computadora todo en uno o algo así…?- dijo ella con cierta molestia. -pudiste pedirme ayuda en el trabajo si fallaba tu computadora.- dijo ella mirándole con duda.

-¿una qué?- exclamó extrañada la chica de las coletas ante las palabras de su amiga. -ah no... no son partes de una computadora- noto como su amiga parecía confundida- mira esto es lo que pedí– dijo abriendo rápidamente el paquete y mostrando una serie de latas de bebidas con una tonalidad púrpura extraña en una serie de separaciones para juntar 16 latas en filas de 4 x 4. -una bebida especial que nos volverá más cercanas a mí y mi querida Onee-sama.- dijo dando una risa algo siniestra.

-¡oh! ¿Acaso es una bebida regional o extranjera acaso?…- dijo Uiharu viéndole con duda sin entender a Kuroko. -me pregunto si será como esa bebida mexicana que probamos en el festival de culturas amigas creo se llamaba Tonicol- dijo ella recordando uno de los usuales eventos que tenía la escuela de Tokiwadai.

-la última vez falle miserablemente tras pedirlas directamente a mi dormitorio por que Onee-sama intercepto el paquete…- tras esto pudo notarse una mueca bastante extraña y perturbadora en la chica. -pero esta vez mi plan se llevará a cabo sin problema alguno jejeje- dijo ella mientras que tomaba y veía una de las latas púrpura sobre sus ojos con un brillo que opacaba a la de cierta nivel 5. -Con una fórmula más que mejorada y especial que no le dejará más opción a ello.- dijo mientras que tomaba una de las latas y la elevaba en el aire como si fuese un objeto importante de cierta saga de videojuegos de la gran N.

-ya veo… sin duda alguna fuiste muy buena con Misaka-san– exclamo mientras que pensaba en que Kuroko había pedido una bebida extranjera sin importarle el precio y se había asegurado de que sea una sorpresa para ella. -de seguro le gustara el detalle.- dijo sonriéndole con toda sinceridad- pensar que tomaste tantas molestias por misaka-san sin duda alguna demuestra lo mucho que ella te importa.

-si je... solo lo mejor para ella- dijo para sí misma mientras que leía una leyenda que estaba impresa en la lata "esta fórmula del mercader fantasma garantiza poner en celo a cualquiera que tome esta bebida y mantener el efecto hasta que se llegue a un orgasmo que complazca a la bebedora o le regresamos su dinero... satisfacción garantizada tanto para hombres como mujeres sin discriminación alguna empresa en proceso de ser inclusiva según la normativas actuales…" tras acabar de leerla Kuroko no dejaba de sonreír de manera malévola. ~si en cuanto tome una lata de esto no le quedará más opción de dejarse amar o volverse loca en el proceso~ pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios.

-mmm.. ¿Me pregunto a qué sabrá?- exclamó la de la corona floral en su cabello tomando una y viendo la lata púrpura fascinada por el brillo opaco que tenía ante sus ojos. -aquí dice que es sabor sangría tradicional estilo mexicano… ¿sabe bueno acaso?- dijo viendo la extraña lata que no tenía más que un logo de lo que parecía ser una figura geométrica de seis puntas que se unían en un punto central con la leyenda de Kaiser Corp- es extraño ¿Por qué dice que fue hecho en Netherworld-dijo con cierta duda pero la lata en sus manos le parecía demasiado bien elaborada como para no prestarle atención y atraer más su curiosidad -¿puedo tomar una de ellas?- dijo con duda a Kuroko.

-¡¿Estás loca acaso?!- recrimino Shirai con miedo. -¿en verdad quisieras tomar una de ellas por ti misma?- dijo mirándole totalmente sorprendida. -¿acaso tu quieres...us….us...?-dijo Kuroko mientras que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada- tenia mis sospechas por como veías algo extraño a Saten pero lamento decirte que yo solo pienso en mi onee-sama de esa manera incluso estoy dispuesta a beber de su virginal sangre esta noche y…

-Shirai-san no creo que esta tal sangría tenga sangre de verdad o eso espero que la etiqueta es algo peculiar…- dijo mientras que le mostraba una pegatina que parecía traducir la parte de los ingredientes que tenía la lata con la frase "incluye ingredientes naturales artificiales y místicos" en ella. -además fue muy cansado cargarlas hasta aquí en mi día libre y bajo el calor del sol… - dijo haciéndole un puchero.

-bueno si creo tienes un punto en eso y lo correcto sería darte una de ellas como compensación pero Uiharu…- dijo ella mientras que sudaba frío y desviaba la mirada. -me temo que debo ser sincera contigo y decirte que en realidad estas latas son un…- dijo mientras que jugaba con sus dedos y desviaba la mirada para no tener que confrontarla por usarle de tal manera.

-ugh… esto sabe cómo una mala combinación de uva y sake– exclamó Uiharu mientras que acababa de beber la lata -no sé cómo Misaka-san puede gustarle algo así… - miró a Kuroko con brillos en los ojos. -no me digas que esto es un sabor adulto.- dijo mientras que su lengua empezaba a recorrer sus labios de manera algo sensual.

-¡Uiharu! ¡Idiota! estoy tratando de advertirte que eso no era soda!- exclamó ella asustada al ver a su amiga tirar la lata y empezar a tambalearse sobre la cama mientras que empezaba a exhalar con fuerza.

-Shirai-san- exclamó la chica de la corona de flores sonrojada mientras que cerraba las piernas torpemente y empezaba a morderse los labios. -por alguna extraña razón yo….

-demonios ahora que hare al respecto…-dijo ella algo desesperada por la situación- tranquila shirai puede hallas sido estafada por el anuncio que apareció anoche en internet y las cosas no pasen a mayores… si debes estar tranquila-se dijo a si misma- solo…

Yo… lo lamento pero– exclamo Uiharu mientras que bajaba su mano y empezaba a tocar su entrepierna con su mano derecha sobre sus pantaletas blancas con bordados de flores amarillentas a la vista de Kuroko mientras que con la izquierda torpemente en su boca trataba de evitar los gemidos. -amm… mmmm…. yo no puedo resistirlo deseo tocarme y que me veas… ¿acaso será que yo soy lesbiana? sé que miraba de cierta manera a Saten-san y a ti pero… ¿Por que deseo me veas hacerlo pero igualmente me gustaría Saten-san estuviese aquí viéndome…?- dijo la chica mientras que aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos. -el ser vista por ti mientras me toco me pone muy feliz…- exclamó mientras que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano derecha y empezaba a ser visible el contorno de sus labios vaginales sobre la tela de sus pantaletas por los líquidos que empezaban a surgir de su interior-¿Por qué me siento asi?.

-am… bueno es que…. Uiharu lo que acabas de tomarte es un afrodisíaco muy poderoso…- exclamó ella ocultando su mirada al no atreverse a ver a su amiga tocándose sobre su propia cama mientras que esta empezaba a mojarse y la pantie a pegarse al contorno de la pequeña vagina de la chica dejando ver el contorno de los apretados labios vaginales cerrados a Kuroko que demostraban aún era una niña en crecimiento. -me temo el efecto no se quitará hasta que tengas suficientes orgasmos o uno lo suficientemente fuerte pero….- dijo mientras que miraba a través de sus dedos. -no sé si los resistas y la otra manera dudo sea muy factible...a menos que pida ayuda externa o algo así porque yo sinceramente me guardo a Onee-sama y…- dijo mientras que tragaba saliva y veía cómo aumentaba la fuerza de los movimientos de Uiharu.

-entiendo Shirai-san… - exclamó ella mientras que apretaba con fuerza su clítoris sobre sus pantaletas y se corría sobre la cama de Kuroko dejando un líquido blanquecino y amarillento filtrarse por sus pantaletas. -me corro por ti…- exclamo mientras que el primer orgasmo de la chica de la corona floral manchaba la cama.

-… creo esto será malo– dijo al ver como la combinación de orina y jugos vaginales de su amiga manchaba su cama. -será mejor use la segunda opción.- dijo suspirando para sí misma mientras que desplegaba su teléfono.

Al mismo tiempo en cierta residencia de estudiantes de preparatoria, en la entrada de esta cierto joven iba entrando al edificio.

-Bueno… ahora solo queda preparar esto… después de todo Index y Othinus ya deben estar hambrientas…- Decía cierto joven de cabellera similar al cuerpo de un erizo, mientras se disponía a subir al elevador y dirigirse a su habitación, pero era obvio en esos momentos el sentía algo raro. ~esto… no pinta nada bien… por primera vez en la vida de Kamijou Touma… todo parece estar bien… no perdí el dinero… alcance las mejores ofertas… e incluso mi ticket tuvo un premio en cupones…. no se…. no quiero pensar una calamidad de proporciones galácticas este por azotar al buen Kamijou.. ya que incluso me sobró cambio tras las compras.~ Y al parecer solo esto basto para el joven.

_Ready _

_koko ni hikiyoserareshi subete _

_negai no imi mo ito mo koeta _

_tsuyoku aritai kokoro okufukaku aa, kanjiru _

_ichizu na tada hitotsu Flaming True Heart_

Tras esto y no reconocer el número en su celular Touma optó por responder. -¿eh…Si? ¿sucede algo acaso o requieres ayuda en algo?

1 hora antes del prólogo

-bien ya he llegado Shirai Kuroko- exclamó cierto chico de cabellera puntiaguda tras tocar la puerta de cierto dormitorio de la escuela Tokiwadai. -más vale sea importante... tuve que venir inmediatamente después de dejar mis compras en mi dormitorio y casi morir por las mordidas de Index, además de que en verdad que casi me descubre tu supervisora de dormitorios y creo mato o al menos disloco a una chica de cabello plateado que tuve que sacrificar en el proceso de mi huida la cual trato de hablarme y fue capturada por esta…-dijo mientras que por dentro se lamentaba por no haber hecho nada por aquella chica de inusuales cabellos peinados con estilo de taladro- Así que como dije hace un momento por teléfono, definitivamente espero me des los cupones de descuento que mencionaste-dijo el chico algo molesto al no notar respuesta por parte de la chica- o al menos una pequeña remuneración por mi ayuda - recrimino cierto chico de cabello de puntas muy peculiares hacia la puerta de cierto dormitorio de Tokiwadai. -más vale sea en serio que una de tus amigas requiere ayuda urgente.- dijo mientras que miraba alrededor suyo para ver que no fuese visto por nadie.

-Lo se te daré tus cupones después pero bueno llegas en buen momento simio pasa rápido- exclamó Kuroko abriendo la puerta y haciéndolo pasar a la habitación rápidamente. -sinceramente tardaste demasiado... pero bueno me alegra que vinieras por primera y única ocasión a esta mi habitación que comparto con mi querida Onee-sama.- suspiro ella cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Si como digas… ¿bien entonces cuál es la emergencia?- Comentó sin ganas Kamijou sólo que…

-¡mmm! ¡ohh! ¡Es la quinta vez que me vengo Shirai! ¡la quinta!… ¡mírame por favor mientras que me corro!- grito con pasión cierta chica cuyas ropas arrugadas y movidas por si misma no cubrían su pequeño pecho con pezones aun rosados erectos mientras que el otro apenas cubierto por un pequeño y simple sostén blanco deportivo con flores amarillas que parecía compartía bordado con las pantis mojadas y amarillentas que estaban a medio bajar de su pierna mientras que ella se tocaba con ambas manos su intimidad mientras que un líquido blanquecino salió despedido desde su intimidad…- ¡amm! ¡nooo! ahora hay un chico y… y… - ella tomo sus manos y abrió sus piernas así como su vagina para dejarle ver al chico su interior y el como aquel liquido salía de ella. -espero no le importe sea una virgen sin experiencia.- dijo abriendo su vagina hacia el. -por favor se gentil conmigo y hazme disfrutar aun mas…- exclamó ofreciendo su pureza al joven.

-¡¿eh?!- exclamó Touma totalmente shockeado por lo que veía.

-bueno… escucha con atención...-dijo kuroko haciendo la vista gorda de lo sucedido hace unos momentos- el asunto es que requiero ayudes a mi amiga quien se siente bastante mal… ya que debido a un infortunado suceso jejeje…- dijo mientras que miraba a la caja en el suelo con las latas del afrodisiaco. -ella termino ingiriendo una bebida afrodisíaca... por lo que es necesario ella satisfaga su deseo sexual y así eliminar las drogas de su sistema… pero es imperativo la sesión sexual sea intensa y ella logre tener sino varios orgasmos… uno de intensidad colosal… por lo que- Tras esto Kuroko dirigió la atención de Kamijou hacia Uiharu quien aún seguía estimulando tanto en sus labios vaginales como en sus pechos mientras que le ofrecía una sonrisa al chico. -la dejaré a tu cuidado ¡jejeje!- dijo ella mientras que con sus manos ofrecía el paso hacia su amiga. -haz lo que debas.- dijo mientras que le hacía una reverencia al chico con suma cortesía.

Kamijou Touma como el joven que es exclamó.

-oh… ya veo… bueno haberlo dicho antes….- Tras sonreír de manera forzada exclamó. -¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO? ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ENFERMO CREES ES KAMIJOU TOUMA!?- recrimino a la chica de coletas mientras que la otra joven seguía estimulándose a si misma ignorando las palabras del chico.

-¡por favor te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer valer tu maldito apodo simio!- recrimino Kuroko hacia el joven peli erizado. -¡además de que estoy permitiéndote el disfrutar de una de mis amigas a espaldas de mi queridísima Onee-sama!- dijo ella molesta por la actitud del chico. -¡en nuestra propia habitación!.-dijo empezando a sonrojarse y a mostrarse molesta- no sabes lo duro que es esto para mi.

-¡el que me estés ofreciendo a tu amiga de esa manera lo hace aún peor!- dijo Touma mientras que trataba de quitar su mirada de la joven que se masturbaba para él. -además tu eres la única que me llama simio- recrimino.

-si claro... la naturaleza de los hombres es la de meterlo en el primer agujero que tienen posibilidad de hacerlo, así que por favor deja ese parloteo y hazlo con mi amiga en verdad aunque duela admitirlo necesita de tu asquerosa cosa en estos momentos…- Decía Shirai sin darle importancia a las quejas de Touma.

-¡no puedes simplemente pedirme que tenga sexo con una chica que ni siquiera conozco de esa manera!- dijo girándose para no ver más a la chica. -¡lo que me pides es demasiado inmoral!- dijo el chico mientras que sonrojado miraba a Kuroko. -¡¿no se supone que pertenecías a Judgment incluso?!- recrimino este.

-Técnicamente ella también lo es-se puso pensativa- quieres le pida use el distintivo para ello eh oído hay hombres con ciertos fetiches por las oficiales… -dijo suspirando mientras que iba a sus cosas y tomaba la cinta color verdusca- no puedo creer deba prestar esto para algo como esto.

-¡no me refería a un fetiche que requiriese cumplir para levantar mi pene o algo sino a que es totalmente irónico que un oficial me pida un acto como este!-recrimino Kamijo.

-por favor…. no puede ser que seas tan princeso- dijo ella suspirando mientras que tomaba una de las latas de refresco disimuladamente mientras que parecía volver a guardar la cinta de judment. -pero bueno…. supongo que ¿eso significa que no cooperaras por las buenas cierto?- dijo ella mientras que simplemente ponía ambas manos sobre la lata y se ponía algo seria.

-¡como si alguien realmente aceptase tener sexo con una chica que no conoce solo por que se lo pidan y...!- El chico nivel 0 ve como la de las coletas abre la lata casualmente y derrama el refresco color púrpura oscuro sobre su mano para que este líquido desaparezca por completo… tras ello Kamijou sintió un extraño peso en el estómago y un gran calor. -¿tu…? ¡¿qué diablos hiciste?!- exclamó totalmente asustado mientras empezaba a sentir un calor en su entorno.

-bueno transporte el afrodisiaco justamente a tu estomago chico…- dijo mientras que teletransportaba la lata vacía a un basurero cercano. -ahora tu... al igual que mi querida amiga requieren tener un gran orgasmo para liberarse de ello... así podrás hacerlo con ella y ayudarse mutuamente…- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa. -así que haz tu función de simio caliente de una vez. - dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡eres una maldita!- El portador del Imagine Breaker puso sus manos en su entrepierna tratando torpemente de ocultar una gran erección que sobresalía de su pantalón.

-bueno como dudo puedas ir por allí aguantando con esa erección en medio del Little Garden y que te arriesgues a violar a una pobre e inocente desconocida en el proceso- exclamó con satisfacción. -así que lo mejor será que acabes con esto rápidamente y se complazcan mutuamente chico… por el bien de la salud de ambos.- Decía Kuroko quien vaya se había salido con la suya.

-¡si serás una verdadera hija de puta!- exclamó Touma jadeando y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie mientras que su mirada se enfocaba en la intimidad de la chica quien le sonreía mientras que seguía tocándose.

-bueno Uiharu creo que solo queda pedirle al chico que te ayude de buena manera… después de todo ¿tu estas dispuesta a ayudarle a él no es así?- exclamó Shirai sensualmente a la chica de la corona de flores mientras que mordía ligeramente su oído. -vamos pídeselo a este amable caballero.- dijo mientras que su mano recorría su pezón y le daba un ligero pellizco.

-yo… - Uiharu nuevamente abrió su vagina hacia el chico y con voz temblorosa le dijo. -por favor... toma mi primera vez... sé que es un poco pequeña e infantil pero en verdad necesito tengas sexo conmigo… - ella empezó a lagrimear mientras que le sonreía al chico. -solo te pido que seas gentil conmigo... por favor.- dijo con una voz temblorosa pero decidida.

Kamijou Touma al oír eso y más que nada como ella imploraba por placer junto a la enorme erección que él tenía, cayó por completo en sus instintos más básicos como ser humano ignorando la conciencia que buscaba retener.

-¡bien te daré justo lo que me estas pidiendo ya no me importa nada!- recrimino este mientras que se retiraba los pantalones y dejaba ver una gran erección de casi 17 centímetros a Uiharu quien al verla quedó impresionada por lo que tenía frente suyo incluso Shirai Kuroko aunque abiertamente decía ser lesbiana no pudo evitar impresionarse por el primer miembro masculino que veía directamente con sus ojos.

-duele admitirlo simio pero parece que estas bien dotado- recrimino Kuroko mientras que sacaba y grababa con su teléfono al chico. -mmm- fue el ligero sonido que dio la de las coletas mientras pensaba. ~maldito simio creo que eso explica por qué Onee-sama luego no llegaba por las noches, de seguro se iba con él para ser poseída por esa maldita cosa… eso explicaría el por que arribaba tan cansada al día siguiente.~-pensó con cierta ira para si misma.

Si bien Kamijou sabía estaba poseído por aquel afrodisiaco algo de su conciencia en él aun permanecía ya que…

-escúchame bien... esto fue provocado por Shirai Kuroko... pero aun así te diré que tratare de ser lo más amable posible y que sea lo más gratificante para ti entendido…- dijo mientras que se colocaba encima de ella y con su mano derecha alejaba una de las piernas de la chica para posicionarse.

-eso es muy grande… no se si podre soportarlo en verdad…- recrimino Kazari Uiharu temblando mientras que veía como el chico empezaba a dirigir su pene a su pulcra entrepierna mientras que los líquidos de su vagina parecía aumentar y salir preparándose para el primer hombre que ella tendría en su vida… por ello sus rosados pliegues se humedecían y le daban un brillo que atraían la mirada del chico.

-por favor no me guardes rencor por esto- dijo Touma mientras que lentamente introducía su miembro mientras que sentía como los labios vaginales de la pequeña eran lentamente apartados y expandidos mientras que poco a poco su glande ingresaba a su pequeña vagina y en respuesta una mayor cantidad de líquido salía de esta… los pliegues en lugar de dar resistencia parecían atraerle hasta que sintió una extraña y ligera resistencia la cual traspasó finalmente y con ello ingresó su gran miembro a la vagina de la pequeña mientras que una pequeña cantidad de sangre empezaba a mezclarse con los líquidos vaginales de ella.

-eres demasiado apretada…- dijo para sus adentros el chico mientras que daba el último empujón necesario para introducir por completo su miembro dentro de la joven.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- grito Uiharu con fuerza al sentir su pureza ser desgarrada por el chico sobre de ella más aun así…en su mente solo pensaba. ~¿por qué? ¿por que me duele tanto y a la vez se siente tan bien?...¿que es este gran calor que siento? yo… ¿yo en verdad seré una verdadera pervertida por disfrutar de esto?~ Pensó mientras sentía aquel pene penetrando y abriéndose paso en su interior.

-lo lamento... pero no puedo resistirlo más- dijo Kamijou mientras que ponía todo su peso sobre la chica y hacía llegar su pene lo más profundo que podía hasta sentir como su glande chocaba con la misma boca del útero de ella -simplemente eres tan buena y estrecha que no deseo más que seguir metiéndotela lo más que pueda.- dijo el chico al oído de la chica.

-¡hazlo por favor!- dijo ella mientras que sacaba su lengua y recibía un profundo beso del chico para después romperlo y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. -¡deseo que me lo sigas metiendo con esa fuerza y te corras dentro mío!.- dijo ella mientras que rompía el beso y miraba con ojos llenos de felicidad y dicha al chico.

-vaya... sin duda alguna pareces estar disfrutando de todo esto Uiharu- dijo Kuroko detrás de ella mientras que su mano empezaba a pellizcar con fuerza el pezón izquierdo de esta mientras que sostenía con la otra su teléfono para seguir grabando el encuentro. -en verdad creo no debes permitir que este simio haga una cosa como esa... pero sinceramente pienso que lo disfrutas tanto en este momento que el pararte puede ser muy cruel de mi parte- dijo mientras que la mano que pellizcaba su pezón ahora recorría el cuerpo de la chica y llegaba al clítoris de ella. -¿dime en verdad es tan bueno el hacerlo con un hombre?- dijo mientras que con sus uñas tomaba el pequeño clítoris erecto de la chica y lo movía de un lado a otro.

-¡por favor para Shirai que me vas a hacer desmayar!- recrimino está moviéndose para tratar de liberarse de Kuroko. -¡por favor no puedo soportarlo mas…!- exclamó Uiharu mientras que sentía tal dosis de placer que le hacían llegar a un nuevo orgasmo.

-¡carajo…! - dijo el chico llamando la atención de las féminas. -¡si dices cosas como esas en verdad me dan ganas de correrme dentro de ti…!- dijo Touma aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas contra ella. -¡me correré dentro tuyo tal y como me lo pides…!- dijo mientras que ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello.

-je... hazlo por favor llena a mi querida amiga con tu asquerosa semilla… aunque espero estés consciente del riesgo que ello conlleva, después de todo tú sabes lo que eso puede ocasionar- Dijo la chica de las coletas mientras seguía jugando con el erecto clítoris de la chica de la corona floral.

-lo se bien… no debería permitir que el se corra dentro mío ante el riesgo de que quede embarazada pero… pero… ¡pero el pensar que el sacara su pene es algo que aun no quiero que haga!- Decía Uiharu quien estaba completamente poseída por la sensación que le brindaba el pene vigoroso de Kamijou y aquellas fuertes embestidas que recibía en combinación de cómo Kuroko ultrajaba su clítoris.

-en ese caso… supongo deberé de ayudarte mi querida amiga…- dijo Kuroko mientras que se teletransportaba detrás de Touma y para sorpresa de este metía su dedo medio en el recto de este.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- tanto Kamijou como Kazari gritaron al unísono al sentir como el joven eyaculaba en lo mas profundo del interior de la joven chica de secundaria mientras que Kuroko solo sonreía al ver como había hecho correr al chico y con ello demostrar para sí misma que las notas que leía en sus revistas eran efectivas.

-Bien bien...- Kuroko quien al ver como ambos se habían corrido de tal forma que sin duda reflejaba una absoluta satisfacción, comentó. -eso sin duda parece haber sido un colosal orgasmo… después de todo…- dijo mirando de mala manera la escena. -aún está saliendo de tu vagina la desagradable semilla del simio- Y es que dicha afirmación era correcta ya que Uiharu permanecía quieta mientras que de su interior, el semen de Kamijou salía a borbotones en combinación a sus propios fluidos vaginales y sangre proveniente de su himen destrozado. -y por lo que puedo ver… el simio dio todo de sí… ya que su asqueroso y repulsivo palo, parece haberse quedado sin fuerzas...- Eran las palabras que ella había dicho con cierto grado de superioridad. -por lo tanto ya pueden vestirse y fingir que nada de esto sucedió chicos... no se preocupen no dire nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy. -

Pero Kuroko en ningún momento imaginó lo que llegaría a suceder.

-¡Ah!... de...mo...nios…. ¿qué fue lo que hice?... - Decía Kamijou quien ya parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. -esto… fue un error… - exclamo Kamijou mientras que sacaba su miembro de la vagina de la chica mientras que no sabía qué hacer, cuando de pronto sintió algo. -¿ah?...- Y es que al mirar a su miembro se encontró con Uiharu quien en estos momentos tenía en sus manos dicho miembro y con una mirada que sin duda evocaba al deseo y al placer, acariciaba de tal manera la punta de este y sus testículos, con lo que sin duda el chico comenzó a recuperarse.

-Mmmf… espera… tengo una idea para volver a ponerlo recto- Decía la chica de la corona, pero la cual sin duda parecía consumida por el éxtasis del placer, ya que tras decir eso, comenzó a devorar el pene de Kamijou y si bien lo hacía de manera torpe e inocente, vaya que el chico estaba disfrutándolo el joven al sentir como su miembro empezó a crecer dentro de la garganta de la chica y esta hacia lo que podía para un mantenerlo en su boca...

De esa manera Kamijou al sentir tal nivel de placer hizo lo más lógico, nuevamente se dejó llevar, solo que esta vez él comenzó a tomar control, ya que tras un movimiento posicionó a Uiharu sobre su pene mientras el rostro de este estaba debajo de la vagina de la chica, la cual sin duda aun no tenía suficiente.

Sin más ambos chicos comenzaron a practicarse sexo oral mutuamente y sería bastante acertado comentar que tanto Touma como Uiharu, vaya que lo estaban disfrutando y actuaban por iniciativa propia desconcertando a la tercera persona que allí se encontraba.

-¿qué está sucediendo?... ¿qué pasa aquí?... se supondría que el efecto de las drogas ya debe haber pasado…- dijo mientras que nuevamente leía la advertencia. ~ya tuvieron su orgasmo entonces…. ¿por que tanto el simio como Uiharu parecen disfrutarlo más?... ¿por que ahora se siente que ambos quieren sentirse aún mejor?~ Eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza de la Teleport quien atónita y aun grabando con su teléfono no hacía mas que ver la escena frente a ella a través de la pantalla.

-¡AHH!- Fue el grito al unísono que se produjo mientras ambos eran empapados por los fluidos sexuales del otro.

Tras acabar Touma tomó nuevamente el control poniendo a Uiharu en cuatro para penetrarla desde atrás y la chica ante ello cooperaba y facilitaba sin oposición la posición que el chico guiaba con sus manos.

Pero mientras el chico estaba rozando su pene sobre la vagina de Uiharu está comentó. -por favor… se gentil… ya que después de todo también es mi primera vez haciéndolo de esta manera y aun estoy algo sensible- dijo con un tono de voz que evocaba a una mezcla de ternura y placer.

Ante esto Kamijou de manera seductora pero a la vez romántica comentó.

-tranquila Uiharu… Kamijou-san jamás dañaría a tan preciosa chica… además te prometo que esto será glorioso...- Tras esto Touma se acercó a la chica y sin mas la besó de tal manera que sin previo aviso el chico la comenzó a penetrar.

La vista sin duda era bastante impresionante, ya que tanto Touma como Uiharu estaban teniendo una sesión sexual bastante satisfactoria ya que ahora que tenían conciencia de sí mismos, por lo que sin duda el placer era aún mayor, ya que no se limitaban a el acto sexual, sino a besos, caricias, mordidas suaves, lo que una pareja común haría.

Todo ello frente a la desconcertada chica de coletas que no daba crédito a lo que sucedía frente a ella


	3. Kuroko

**Capítulo 1 Parte 2**

**Shirai Kuroko**

**O**

**Una idea ya fallida no debe volver a repetirse**

Pero sin duda Shirai Kuroko estaba intrigada ¿cómo es que ese simio estaba dando tanto placer a su amiga?, si despues de todo el afrodisiaco decia dar un placer de proporciones abismales entonces ahora mismo ¿era producto del afrodisíaco o por el chico tales actos? ¿qué es lo que había cambiado? el hecho es que sin notarlo tras verlos y pensar un sin fin de razones, Kuroko se había comenzado a mojarse a sí misma sin siquiera tocarse, cosa que había pasado inadvertida por ella misma.

~esto no tiene sentido… ¿qué demonios está pasando?~ Pensó mientras tras un movimiento por fin se percató de aquella humedad en su intimidad. ~¡esto es ridículo! no puede ser… ¿como demonios estoy tan mojada? ni siquiera cuando me he masturbado mas de 2 horas con mi Onee-sama en mis pensamientos sobre su cama... he sentido una humedad así…~ Tras esto de manera inconsciente, presto mas atención a Touma y Uiharu, notando como Uiharu no dejaba de disfrutarlo y como su vagina era tomada una y otra vez por el miembro de Kamijou, Kuroko incluso comenzó a oír aquel sonido proveniente del choque entre el pene y la vagina de estos, esa sensación la cual la hizo mojarse aún mas.

El hecho es que para esos momentos tanto Uiharu como Touma estaban inmersos en aquel placer, pero aún así Kamijou comentaba mientras continuaba penetrando bruscamente a la chica.

-amm… mmm… si te sere sincero… Kamijou Touma… jamás imagino una cosa como esta sucedería ni en mis más alocadas fantasías… y en circunstancias normales… sin duda no tengo claro que hubiese sucedido… pero ahora que te miro.. Kazari Uiharu… eres una chica muy linda… por lo que incluso si es egoista de mi parte… me siento muy afortunado tanto de haber tomado tu primera vez… como de estar disfrutando de un sexo espectacular con tan hermosa y linda chica como tu lo eres…- Fueron las sinceras palabras que el chico le dedicó a la joven de la corona floreada.

Y es que tras oír lo que el chico había dicho, el rostro invadido por el éxtasis de Uiharu se tornó rojizo y debido a la situación comenzó a apretar su interior cosa que el joven notó de inmediato.

-por favor… no digas cosas asi… incluso Shirai es mas atractiva...- dijo desviando su mirada a su amiga. -yo soy muy normal sin duda alguna las demás chicas poseen mejores cualidades que yo o incluso mejores cuerpos... a uno infantil como el mío- dijo ella con gran vergüenza y pesar, aunque recibió aún las embestidas del chico.

Ante esto el chico se acercó al rostro de la chica y le comento.

-en eso te equivocas… si bien hace unos instantes eras una completa desconocida para mi… al verte en estos momentos… tan desinhibida… luces preciosa Uiharu...- Tras esto el chico la besó de manera pasional y saboreando al máximo los labios de la chica, mientras está también intensificó el beso y ya estando fundidos nuevamente Kamijou la penetro pero podía notarse el placer y la satisfacción eran aún mayor.

~ellos no paran de disfrutarlo… incluso parece la están pasando genial...~ Kuroko no podía dejar de mirarlos y seguía sintiendo como su intimidad se apretaba y mojaba bastante. ~no... no... no… ¡yo no puedo estar pensando en esto! mi corazon asi como mi cuerpo pertenecen a mi Onee-sama… no hay manera en que considere tener sexo con ese simio… aunque no puedo creer que él sea tan bueno en esto aunque… ahora que lo pienso… ¿y si esta no es la primera vez que lo hace eso no significa que...?~

En ese momento un gran escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kuroko al ver frente a ella no a Kamijou y su amiga Uiharu realizando tal acto frente a sus ojos sino a este chico teniendo sexo apasionado con su amada Onee-sama Misaka Mikoto… el pensar que el y ella tuvieran una relación ya era mala de por sí, pero pensar que habían llegado a tal extremo… no era imposible al ver como el chico parecía tener una estamina acostumbrada a tal acto.

-mi Onee-sama no tiene este tipo de relación con ese simio… digo si ellos se conocen y mi querida Onee-sama ha permanecido muchas noches fuera pero eso...- empezó a temblar. -no es que no me haya querido decir donde ha pasado la noche y que le haya visto agotada al día siguiente es algo imposible.- dijo sudando frio Kuroko mientras que sentia como ciertas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas.

-¡ahhhh!- grito Uiharu mientras que tenía un nuevo orgasmo mas Touma aun seguia con un ritmo constante.

~eso quiere decir… que… si en el peor de los casos el simio y mi querida Onee-sama tienen una relacion asi y ya lo han hecho antes...~ Tras pensarlo susurro. -si tengo sexo con el simio… estaria teniendo indirectamente sexo con mi Onee-sama...- dijo mientras que una sonrisa se puso en sus labios.

Mientras Touma y Uiharu continuaban dándose placer, Kuroko había tomado una de las latas y tras ver nuevamente el éxtasis en que Uiharu se encontraba, se empino la bebida tomándola por completo de golpe, ante un sorprendido Touma quien giró al oír como las demás latas caían al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?!- Dijo Touma alarmado pero aun con su pene dentro de la chica de la corona floreada.

Kamijou Touma era un chico que conocía bastantes personas, algunas mas peculiares que otras, pero en estos momentos aquella chica que tenía frente a él y que tras beberse la bebida afrodisiaca, sabía le daba una muy mala espina…

Ahora ella se encontraba delante de él y si bien esta llevaba su uniforme que la identificaba como alumna de Tokiwadai, este se encontraba bastante desordenado o mejor dicho semi puesto, ya que podía notarse el conjunto de ropa interior negra bastante sensual en la figura de Kuroko, pero aun en un momento como ese Kamijou lo había notado, el cuerpo de la chica estaba sudoroso y en la parte baja podía notarse cierta humedad, pero sin duda lo que mas atrajo la atención del chico fue que en las pupilas de la chica la cual estaba sonriendo de una manera anormal, podía notarse una forma bastante curiosa, similar a las estrellas de cierta nivel 5 que el conocía, solo que en este caso dicha forma era de corazón.

-Dime...simio… acaso te quedan energías para un _Ménage à trois _jijijiji….- Eran las palabras que seductoramente Kuroko había pronunciado ante un sorprendido Kamijou.

-¿Acaso tu en verdad deseas hacerlo conmigo?- dijo él totalmente desconcertado. -¿pensaba que eras lesbiana?…- dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Concuerdo con el…- Comento Uiharu quien aún era embestida por el miembro de Touma. -Shirai… es difícil pensar que alguien como tu desee ser tocada por un hombre.- dijo Uiharu con duda pero aun así le dio una sonrisa. -pero no dudo que tras que Kamijou-san haga el amor contigo empezarás a verles de distinta manera.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera hacia su amiga.

-Quiero dejar en claro una cosa…- dijo mirándolos seriamente. -Mi corazón le pertenece a mi querida Onee-sama pero...- toco sus ropas y estas desaparecieron dejando ver su conjunto oscuro de lencería y sus humedas pantaletas. -este cuerpo podrá ser usado por tu persona... simio espero me demuestres que no es un error el desear conocer el placer del sexo.- dijo con total seriedad que era opacado por un gran rubor en sus mejillas y el liquido blanquecino que seguía desprendiendo de sus pantaletas.

-no estoy muy seguro de ello- dijo Touma mientras que dudaba en que hacer pero de repente vio como Uiharu se alejó de él sacando su miembro de su vagina y tras ello tomó en sus manos su pene para estimularle mientras que miraba a Kuroko. -¿eh?- exclamó sorprendiendose por tal acción.

-por favor haz que Shirai disfrute tanto como yo de esto- le dijo mientras que con sus manos empezaba a estimular mas rápido el miembro.. -quiero ella ame tanto esta sensación como lo hago yo ahora.- dijo viéndole con unos tiernos ojos.

Tras esto Uiharu tomo el pene del portador de Imagine Breaker en sus manos y comenzó a practicarle nuevamente una felación, pero de igual manera invitó a Kuroko a que esta también lo hiciera con su mirada hacia la chica.

-yo realmente… no se que debo...- Comentó un tanto incómoda la chica de las coletas.

-después de todo yo solamente imagine hacerlo con Onee-sama.- dijo ruborizada. -no se que debo hacer con un hombre- confesó la joven.

-Tranquila Shirai… solo dejate llevar...- Comentó Uiharu quien aún lamía y mordía ligeramente el miembro del chico el cual no dejaba de retorcerse y punzar.

Kuroko lentamente aun con su ropa interior puesta, se acercó al pene del chico, notando cierto peculiar aroma que este desprendia y que solo provoco aun mas humedad en la vagina de la chica, así como la erección de sus pezones, para la chica esto era desconocido, pero al ver cómo debido a Uiharu el pene comenzaba a gotear cierto líquido, una sensación comenzó a poseerla, ya que sin saber cómo la chica Teleport ya estaba con el pene de Touma en el interior de su boca con esta literalmente saboreandolo y deborando su sabor, tras lo que Uiharu al ver como su amiga por fin había sucumbido optó por retirarse y provocar otras zonas de Touma, así como besarlo.

-¡Ah!... esto es genial… cómo es que una chica que gusta del mismo género… pueda estar practicandome una mamada tan increíble...- Comentaba Kamijou al sentir como la boca y la lengua de Kuroko literalmente le daban un servicio sorprendente a su miembro.

Por su parte Kuroko no entendía sus propios pensamientos

~ahh… dios…. ¿qué es esto?... esta sensación… este sabor salado… esta fuerza y vigorosidad… su pene… esta cosa me esta volviendo loca… solo estoy usando mi boca… y sin embargo mi vagina y hasta mi trasero… lo están disfrutando... ~ Y es que cuando la chica logró ver el rostro de placer que el chico tenía, una ligera sonrisa pudo verse y por lo que la felación se tornó mas intensa.

Por su parte Uiharu seguía besando y chupando cada parte del cuerpo del chico, pero era evidente que ver como tanto Touma como Kuroko estaban entrando en mas éxtasis, esta simplemente se paró sobre el rostro del chico y aun goteando aquel jugo de su intimidad simplemente se dejó caer encima del chico con lo que el joven comenzó a practicar un sexo oral digno de un momento así.

-Ohh… ¡Kamijou-san! por favor… ¡mas duro!... ¡castigame! ¡saborea mi vagina hasta que no pueda vivir sin ti!- Decía la chica mientras Touma tanto con su lengua así como sus labios y dientes, daba una sensación tan gloriosa a la chica de la corona floreada.

Esto se vio reflejado en su miembro el cual comenzó a sacar semen, el cual Kuroko quien estaba completamente poseída por el placer comenzó a beber hasta la última gota, como si dicho líquido fuera de lo mas sabroso que alguna vez hubiese probado, aquel espeso y apestoso líquido glumoso había sido expulsado con fuerza desde la uretra y chocado con el fondo de su garganta mas aun así ella aun con el miembro en su boca empezó a saborearlo y tragarlo...

La sesión continuo asi unos minutos mas, con Uiharu dejando salir saliva de su boca mostrando de esta manera el grado de placer que estaba teniendo, mientras que Kuroko seguía chupando sin piedad el erecto miembro de Touma y está a su vez no dejaba de erectarse.

Fue al final que Uiharu comenzó a perder las fuerzas, ya que su peso total comenzó a caer en Touma, por lo que el chico al sentir como Kuroko por fin se había alejado de su miembro, retiró a la chica de cabellera oscura de forma cuidadosa dejándola descansar detrás suyo.

Por su parte Kuroko no podía creerlo, la semilla que hace unos minutos ella había llamado sucia y repugnante en realidad le era deliciosa, era una sustancia tan increíble que ella estaba muy segura de algo, su interior se la pedía a gritos, lo cual se veía reflejado en su intimidad la cual chorreaba constantemente y no dejaba de palpitar.

Touma quien tras acomodar a Uiharu, noto como las piernas de Kuroko hacian un movimiento un tanto peculiar, por lo que.

-¿Que estas haciendo?...- Comentó Kuroko tras que el chico pusiera sus manos en sus hombros.

-Honestamente… Kamijou Touma aun cree que esto es un tremendo error… pero debo admitir que de no ser por tu orientación sexual...- Touma había mordido de forma sensual la oreja de la chica. -Shirai Kuroko… eres bastante atractiva...- Después de decir esto Touma comenzó a tocar uno a uno los puntos erógenos de Kuroko, comenzando por apretar y acariciar sus senos así como pellizcar suavemente sus pezones, lo cual sin duda causo un nivel de satisfacción en Kuroko, mas por que Touma lo había hecho sin retirarle su brassier puesto. -además… siendo franco… esa ropa que usas… me pone caliente...- Touma vaya que estaba bastante excitado ya que el joven tras decirle esto, había tomado una de las manos de Kuroko y la había acercado para que comprobara lo que había dicho, es decir puso dicha mano en su miembro y no conforme comenzó a usar sus dedos para estimular aún mas la intimidad de la chica.

Pero esto estaba lejos de terminar ya que.

-Ahhh… ¡simio! ¡no estás siendo justo!...- La chica no podía esconder su rostro el cual pedía a gritos placer, el simple gemido que ella provocaba seguido del aliento que salía de su boca no hacian mas que poner mas deseoso al chico, por lo que la estimulación era aún mayor, pero aun asi habia una linea que no podía cruzarse.

Aun en un estado así, el chico solo se limitaba a estimularla, pero Kuroko quería mas, ella sabía que era aquello que también quería experimentar, pero de admitirlo su orgullo se haría añicos.

Touma por su parte era un joven un tanto curioso, ya que aunque la sensación que estaba teniendo en esos momentos era sumamente placentera, no podía comportarse como con Uiharu hace unos momentos, aun dudaba fuera a convencer del todo a la lesbiana de Shirai de aceptar tener sexo con él a su perspectiva. Si bien Kamijou seguía dando placer a Kuroko, él seguía sin cruzar la línea, después de todo aun impulsada por el afrodisiaco Uiharu lo había pedido, pero en el caso de Kuroko esto no daba señas de suceder.

~ah… dios este tipo… sus manos… el cómo manoseaba mis pechos… él como introduce su dedo en mi vagina… me esta enloqueciendo… maldición siento como rosa mi preciado himen con la yema de su dedo… ¡quiero esa cosa entre sus piernas dentro de mi ahora mismo! ¿qué demonios está esperando?~ Fue el pensamiento que la excitada chica tenía.

Momento en el cual.

-Kamijou… jijiji… creo que Shirai ya no aguantara mas...- Comentó Uiharu detrás de Touma mientras nuevamente había tomado su pene. -¿no lo ves? Shirai-san está mas que deseosa de que tu miembro tome su interior...- Dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos desocupadas del chico y la dirigía a su intimidad. -así como mi interior palpita… ahh…. mmm… es como la vagina de Shirai está en estos momentos Kamijou… ¡ahh!- Comentó mientras enfrente de el comenzo a masturbarse y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

El chico al oír esto comenzó a debatirse que debía hacer, después de todo por mucho que esto hubiese sido forzado, Kamijou era alguien amable y de buen corazón, así que de una u otra forma si Kuroko no expresa cuáles eran sus deseos, el no podía hacerlo por mas excitado que estuviese.

Pero sin duda las cosas comenzaron a encenderse aún mas cuando.

-¡Ahh!... ¡amm!... ¡ohh!- Kuroko quien ya tenía su intimidad al descubierto, estaba rozando está con el miembro erecto del chico y era tal su placer que los gemidos y el aliento simplemente evocaban al placer y éxtasis, eso mas la sensación que el roce de la mojada vagina de la chica tenía sobre el pene de Kamijou. -¡Ahh!... ¡ohh!... ¡mmm!- El rostro de Shirai era sin duda el de una persona deseosa por placer.

Y este hecho se hizo aún mas evidente cuando.

-¡Mhghh!- Kamijou Touma aquel joven que ese dia penso su dia no podia ser mas extraño, estaba siendo besado de una manera jadeante y sumamente sensual por una chica que desde que este la había conocido, supuestamente era lesbiana con atracción por cierta castaña de actitud electrizante, aunque ante este acontecimiento, esto estaba en duda.

Kuroko tenía completamente enganchado al chico, sus labios no dejaban de devorar los del chico y su lengua no paraba de recorrer cada parte de Kamijou y es que enmedio de toda esa pasion la chica sin perder tiempo con un simple movimiento introdujo de lleno la erecta vara de Touma en su intimidad.

-¡OHH!- Aquel sonido vino acompañado de un tinte rojizo que salía de la vagina de la de coletas junto a el semen y los jugos del amor de ella, lo cual sin duda hasta parecía irreal.

Shirai no podía describirse a sí misma la sensacion que sentia en esos momentos, podría jurar que sentía cada milímetro que el miembro de Kamijou recorría dentro suyo y como su destrozado himen que había perdido de tajo también abrazaba aquel miembro invasor dentro suyo y le guiaba mas dentro suyo, aquella sensación en la cual parecía que su vagina quería devorar mas el miembro del chico culminó con un ligero golpe del glande que choco contra la entrada de su útero, algo que ella pensaba era simplemente imposible

-Tan adentro… tu cosa esta tan dentro que siento que desea violar incluso mi propio útero…. - exclamó Shirai mientras que su mano se posaba sobre su vientre y sentía debajo de su piel el miembro del chico.

-Shirai sin duda alguna la sensación de tu interior es distinta a la de tu amiga- dijo este mientras que metia lo mas que podía su miembro en el interior de la chica.

-¿como?- dijo ella con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. -¿mi vagina no es tan buena como la de Uiharu?-

-no deberías decir eso chico- dijo Kazari con un puchero. -una chica se sentirá mal si dices eso la primera vez que hace algo como esto.-

-no es que sea malo en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrario- dijo este de inmediato. -tu vagina era cálida y reconfortante como si envolviera mi pene- dijo Touma hacia Uiharu. -pero la de ella es como si succionara aun mas mi miembro dentro de ella.-

-bueno sí supongo que cada chica tiene una diferente vagina en ese aspecto- dijo ella poniéndose pensativa. -me pregunto cómo describirías la de Saten.-

-no me gusta hablen de la vagina de otras chicas ahora mismo- recrimino Kuroko quien aun tenia el miembro del chico de la erizada cabellera en su interior. -ahora solo debes enfocarte en la mía- dijo mientras que beso a Kamijou con gran fuerza y pasión.

Kamijo siguió con los rítmicos movimientos de cadera en contra de ella hasta que tras algunos minutos sintió como estaba por eyacular en su interior… por lo que decidió avisarle a la chica.

-Shirai estoy por correrme ¿quieres lo haga dentro tuyo o fuera?- pregunto el chico hacia la chica quien no parecia saber que responder al respecto.

-yo… yo no quiero salir embarazada se los riesgos pero… - se mordió el labio un segundo.

-no quiero aun dejar de sentirte dentro mio.. ¿por que aunque sea malo estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu semilla en mi interior?- dijo con duda y miedo en su voz.

-Shirai-san- dijo Uiharu acercándose a ella y besándole apasionadamente. -este es el placer de un hombre y una mujer solo acéptalo- dijo ella mientras que jugaba con su cabello y desprendía sus lazos dejando caer este sobre sus hombros. -yo tambien sabia el riesgo pero te aseguro que la sensación es una cosa que apreciaras…-

-yo...yo….- exclamó ella aun dudosa de ello, pero de pronto.

-¡espera! ¿que estas haciendo?- Dijo Touma al notar como Kuroko se habia aferrado a este al cruzar sus piernas y evitando el chico fuera a sacar su pene. -¡ah!- Fue el grito que provoco Kamijou seguido del gemido de la de las coletas tras recibir de lleno el semen del chico en su interior.

-¡Ah!- Y es que sin duda alguna la corrida del chico fue espectacular ya que por lo visto no dejaba de lanzar chorros de su semilla dentro de Kuroko, la cual al sentir uno a uno los chorros de este liquido, no pudo mas que perder la razon por sensacion tan gloriosa.

-rayos...- Kamijou quien tras notar las piernas de Kuroko ya no evitaban este sacara su su miembro comento. -¿por que lo hiciste?-

Shirai quien seguia sintiendo en su interior la semilla de Kamijou, comento. -por que quize- Y seguidamente lo beso, para caer completamente agotada.

-bueno creo que nuevamente es mi turno- dijo alegre Uiharu. -después de todo quiero nuevamente sentirte dentro mio.-

-mmm- Shirai quien tras un respiro nuevamente se puso de pie vio como el miembro del chico aún estaba duro aun tras haber eyaculado. -supongo aun puedes seguir simio… así que por favor sigue complaciendonos hasta donde puedas soportarlo..-

Touma quien en ningun momento, ni en sus mas retorcidas fantasias se imagino terminar asi respondio -De acuerdo Kamijou-san dará su mejor esfuerzo en ello.-

El trío continuó por casi una hora entera en la cual Uiharu cayó rendida ante la estamina y energía del chico y Kuroko exhalando por el cansancio y aun con ciertas dudas en su cabeza veía la escena frente a ella.

-no puedo creer que en verdad el tener sexo con un hombre se sienta tan bien… - decía Kuroko recostada en la cama mientras que veía a la chica de la corona de flores con la conciencia perdida y al chico recostado sobre de ella exhalando mas aún metiendo en su interior su miembro dentro de la chica inconsciente…- sin duda alguna creo entender el por qué Onee-sama disfruta hacer este acto contigo simi…- Pero tras un segundo sin saber por que razon cambio sus palabras. -Kamijou.- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Misaka que?- dijo este extrañado por esas palabras. -pero si esta ha sido mi primera vez haciendo esto hasta donde recuerdo y te juro que nunca lo he hecho con Misaka, de eso estoy muy seguro Shirai.-

-¡¿eh?!...¡¿que cosa?!- dijo está totalmente shockeada por ello. -¡¿como es posible eso?! digo ¡tu y mi Onee-sama se llevan tan bien… ademas ella luego no regresa por las noches y llega totalmente agotada y tu sin duda alguna debes tener experiencia por la cantidad de tiempo que has durado con esa cosa erecta y los movimientos que usaste con nosotras!- dijo ella totalmente histérica

-bueno te puedo jurar que yo y Misaka no hemos hecho nada como lo que pasó esta tarde en este sitio... - dijo preocupado al verla actuar así -y sobre lo de como he tenido sexo bueno digamos que puede ser cosa de la naturaleza humana- dijo desviando la mirada al no tener una verdadera respuesta para ello.

-se suponía que esto sería un sexo indirecto con Onee-sama… - dijo ella con la mirada baja mientras que ponía sus manos sobre su pecho. -que esta seria la manera mas cercana que tendria de haberlo hecho con ella hasta ahora- dijo levantándose y acercándose al chico para sacudirle.-¡¿me estas diciendo que prácticamente me adelante a Onee-sama y te robe de ella?!-

-bueno tecnicamente entre ella y yo solo hay una amistad por así decirlo... asi que no se como podria decirse esto …- dijo mientras que sacaba su miembro de Uiharu y veía a Kuroko. -sinceramente ni siquiera se como podriamos llamar a nuestra relación en estos momentos.-

-yo le he hecho algo horrible a Onee-sama si ella se entera... sin duda alguna no solo me matara a mi y Uiharu sino …- sus ojos se abrieron con miedo e ira. -podría incluso deprimirse y acabar con su vida... si la oido llorar en las noches por comparar su pecho con el de la reina ¿como reaccionaria si se entera lo que he hecho con su interes romantico?-

-realmente dudo sea el interes romantico de Misaka- dijo Touma con algo de duda por cómo se comportaba Kuroko. -aunque si te soy sincero creo es mejor que ella no se entere de nada de esto.-

-¡¿quieres que le oculte simplemente a mi querida Onee-sama lo que ha sucedido aquí aun si con el tiempo lo descubre y eso le lastima mas a futuro?!- recrimino Shirai yendo al suelo de donde estaban sus ropas tiradas hasta que tomó su ligero lleno de agujas plateadas.

-este shirai… me estas asustando- dijo este mientras que salía de la cama por el lado contrario. -por favor baja eso… antes de que hagas algo que Kamijou Touma-san sufrirá bastante-

-entonces volveré a preguntartelo chico… ¿has hecho un acto como este con mi Onee-sama Misaka Mikoto?- dijo tomando las agujas entre sus dedos y mirándole fijamente. -responde si o no…-

-no... yo nunca lo he hecho con Misaka- dijo el chico con toda sinceridad y seriedad posible.

-¿y en algún momento has tenido interés de hacerlo con ella siquiera?- dijo Kuroko esperando ver su respuesta.

-yo… - Kamijou Touma el Nivel 0 mas irregular de la ciudad se puso pensativo pero tras unos segundos vio a la chica parte de Judgment. -nunca he pensado en ningún momento algo así con Misaka.-

-tsk- exclamo mientras que apretaba las varillas metálicas con fuerza y estas aparecian desgarrando la ropas de Uiharu y ella en el suelo apareciendo a lo largo de sus prendas cosa que desconcertó al chico.

-¿eh por qué atacaste tus propias ropas y las de tu amiga?- dijo sin comprender que había sucedido. -acaso estas tan cansada que no pudiste apuntar bien… no es que me queje ni nada... solo que me preocupa que la siguiente aguja por tu mala punteria acabe dentro de mi.- dijo este mirando a la chica desnuda frente a él pero notando la mirada que de ser una mirada de odio se torno a una sonrisa cínica.

-tu nunca has visto a mi querida Onee-sama como mujer siquiera entonces- dijo Kuroko algo molesta.

-Bueno… si lo piensas ella al igual que ustedes son estudiantes de secundaria, por lo que es normal no me sienta atraido por chicas de menor edad que la mia, por lo que si solo la he visto como una compañera una amiga pero nada mas - dijo Kamijou con toal honestidad.

-bueno comprendo- dijo ella sonriéndole pero con una sonrisa que sin duda alguna parecía ser falsa a simple vista. -pero bueno que tenemos aquí- dijo ella casualmente mientras que tomaba sus ropas y de un movimiento desparecian las agujas para tomar sus prendas y verlas. -parece ser que en efecto parece como si hubiesen sido desgarradas por la fuerza por tu parte chico ¿no lo crees?- dijo mostrándole como en efecto parecían gracias a ello que habían sido arrancadas con fuerza.

-... ¿que estas tratando de hacer Shirai Kuroko?- dijo Kamijou sudando frío al tener un pésimo presentimiento similar a cuando había estado frente a algo que ponía en riesgo su vida.

-bueno supongo que no sería muy creíble que te someta ahora tras haber tenido sexo contigo… pero si logro hacer suficiente escándalo ahora y traigo a la supervisora para que vea esta escena podra detenerte lo suficiente en lo que llamo a alguien mas de Judgment o Anti Skill- dijo ella poniéndose pensativa.

-¡¿por qué harias eso siquiera?!- dijo el chico totalmente asustado por tal posibilidad.

-bueno en si tecnicamente puedo argumentar me engañaste al hacerme creer que lo habías hecho con mi querida Onee-sama y con ello me incitaste a hacerlo contigo chico…. si seria una buena coartada si se sospecha mucho de mi participación en esto- dijo ella mirándole con cierta seriedad. -por supuesto que eso solo lo sabras tu ya que diré que viniste buscando a mi Onee-sama y que tras tomar una de las bebidas que trajiste contigo para usarlas en ella nos atacaste sexualmente y nos obligaste a consumar tal acto en contra de nuestra voluntad... esta vez me he asegurado de no pedirlas a mi cuarto y no sería raro Uiharu pida "piezas de computadoras" pero dudo tu tengas una coartada coherente de ser necesario.-

-estas de broma tu sabes bien que eso no sucedió así... sino que tu…- dijo acercandose a Kuroko para tomarla de los brazos pero noto como ella lagrimeando buscaba no verle directamente a los ojos.

-desde luego diré que nos obligaste a beber las bebidas para cooperar en el acto y que apenas tras recobrar la conciencia pude pedir el auxilio… - bajo su mano a su entrepierna y tras abrirla y hacer caer de su intimidad el semen y la sangre de él tomó un poco y le miró.

-creo hay suficientes pruebas aquí para que sea irrefutable mi versión de la historia ¿no lo crees Kamijou-san?- dijo ella buscando parecer segura de sus palabras.

-si dices algo como eso Kamijou Touma acabara en prisión o algo peor- dijo imaginandose siendo arrestado sólo para después ser frito por un relámpago de Misaka.

-Pero si fuese ese el caso ella podría cambiar sus sentimientos por un odio puro en lugar de una depresión por lo que ha sucedido aquí…- dijo alejándose y buscando parecer casual en sus palabras. -o la otra opcion mucho mas fácil y satisfactoria seria…-

-no voy a hacerlo con Misaka san aun si vuelves a usar esa cosa Shirai- recrimino Kamijou.

-no es correcto hacerlo de esa manera y estoy seguro que tu misma lo sabes bien en tu interior.-

-si puede ser posible… pero no creo sea necesario acaben así las cosas- dijo mientras que se teletransportaba hacia él y tomaba su miembro. -aunque me duela admitirlo disfrute mucho de esta cosa que tienes aquí y aunque en verdad deseaba que estuviese antes dentro de mi querida Onee-sama no veo por que no puede aun ser posible eso… asi que por favor te lo pido… ten sexo con mi Onee-sama te podemos ayudar Uiharu y yo a ello si no quieres le de una de las latas pero por favor…-

-¿me estas pidiendo que tenga sexo con Misaka si o si Shirai?- dijo este mirándole de mala manera. -como puedes pedirme que tenga sexo con tu amiga mediante una extorsión.-

-puede tengas razón- dijo ella soltando el miembro de Touma y dándole la espalda mientras que ocultaba la cara de ira y molestia hacia el peli erizo -no sería lo mismo para ella si no lo hiciese por voluntad propia…- dijo con total duda mientras que mordía su pequeño dedo buscando una solución… hasta que dijo. -¿aunque me has dado una idea...?-

-¿qué quieres decir?- dijo este extrañado por tales palabras.

-Si ella fuese la que te lo pidiese ¿lo harías con ella?- dijo seriamente mientras que se acercaba a las latas que aún estaban en el suelo.

-Ya te dije que... si estás pensando en drogarnos como pasó ahora me temo que aunque lo hiciéramos ella no lo tomaria bien… - dijo el portador del Imagine Breaker seriamente. -solo le lastimarias y al final de cuentas solo le harias mas mal que bien.-

-Puede tengas razón en ello aunque no quiera aceptarlo de momento- dijo mientras que guardaba las latas delicadamente y sellaba la caja para ponerlos debajo de su cama. -por lo tanto debo hacer que ella lo desee por sí misma… y creo saber como hacer eso después de todo si lograste que yo aceptase el placer del sexo contigo no dudo Onee-sama acepte igual hacerlo.-

-Si Misaka nos ve haciendo algo como esto no dudo primero me mate y luego te pida explicaciones de ello- dijo Touma rápidamente. -así que puedes irte olvidando de hacerlo nuevamente y esperar a que llegue y nos "caché" en el acto.-

-... si puede sea el caso pero sabes… lei que un hombre se hace mas atractivo para una chica mientras mas experiencia sexual tenga- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras que entre sus cosas debajo de la cama sacaba una revista y le mostraba el artículo en cuestión.

Considerando que a lado de este había uno de como incentivar a un chico a correrse estimulando su próstata hizo que Kamijou Touma sintiese miedo al recordar ella había dicho algo asi cuando practico lo segundo en el. -ya has tenido dos experiencias esta tarde seria bueno ver si hay algún cambio al respecto y si es el caso.. podríamos buscar la manera de que tengas mas experiencias sexuales con otras chicas… - dijo poniéndose pensativa. -ya se creo que Satén-san podría ser buena opción para ello.-

-¡como se te ocurre pensar en algo como eso siquiera!- dijo este furioso por tal idea.

-¿acaso crees que eres una proxeneta o algo para ir ofreciendo mi cuerpo a otras chicas?- dijo molesto el chico ante Kuroko por tales palabras.

-¿proxeneta?- Kuroko abrió los ojos de golpe mientras que le sonreía. -gran idea chico si fuese tu proxeneta no solo tendrias el sexo con varias chicas distintas sino que ademas podria ganar algo de dinero con ello- le sonrió maliciosamente. -sin duda alguna sabes que decirle a una chica. -

-¡acaso estas demente!- dijo el poniéndose serio. -¡no hay ninguna manera en la cual yo acceda a una estupidez como esa y…! - ve como Kuroko toma aire y pone su mano para amplificar lo que parecía ser un grito. -ah cierto lo de llamar a la supervisora y a Judgment o Anti Skill…- dijo Touma dejándose caer al suelo. -Fukou-da…-

Y así el chico de preparatoria ahora se encontraba en esos momentos totalmente desnudo sentado sobre sus rodillas en el frío suelo y tras de él, sobre una de las dos camas que estaban en aquella habitación de la escuela tokiwadai, se encontraba una pequeña de cabellera corta oscura con un peculiar adorno floral sobre su cabeza Uniharu Kazari exhalando con dificultad, cosa que resaltaba su pequeño pecho desnudo con apenas senos en crecimiento, el cual estaba cubierto de sudor destacando con ello los rosados pezones erectos que ascendían y descendían levemente al ritmo de su respiración de la pequeña… todo esto mientras que cierto líquido blanquecino fusionado con una pequeña cantidad de sangre bajaba desde su entrepierna apenas adornada por vello púbico oscuro manchado la cama…

Frente al joven Sper se encontraba Shirai Kuroko aquella joven de cabellera castaña que había sido dejada caer hasta sus hombros, quien con una inusual sonrisa en sus labios miraba al chico directamente de pie frente a él… ella estaba mirando su cuerpo desnudo al igual que el de ella, los cuales estaban cubiertos de sudor y otros líquidos aunque ella en esos momentos le miraba sin emoción alguna…

-vaya... supongo que entiendes bien tu situación actual… no es así simio…- exclamó con cierta fuerza en su voz hacia el joven frente a ella con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-tú… tu fuiste quien provoco todo esto… técnicamente- dijo el chico buscando defenderse y desviando la mirada de la lisa vagina frente a él.

-bueno aunque eso fuese cierto…- exclamo mientras que con su mano recorría su pecho plano cubierto de sudor y semen en el que destacaban sus pezones rosados y erectos los cuales todavía embarro con tales substancias con sus manos mientras que esta bajaba hasta su intimidad de la cual tras separar con sus pequeños dedos abrió los labios mayores de su vagina para dejar caer una gran cantidad del líquido blanquecino como el que también tenía su amiga y que empezó a recorrer su pierna junto con una mezcla de sangre y sus propios fluidos corporales que cayeron al suelo manchan este tal cual los líquidos de su compañera igualmente manchaba la cama donde descansaba. -¿en verdad crees alguien creería tal historia?- dijo mirándole como si no fuese más que un ser inferior a ella.

-¡pero si tu ocasionaste toda esta situación! ¡además de que fueron ustedes las que me pidieron hacerlo!- exclamó el chico tratando de defenderse.

-Aun así... tu eres el chico de preparatoria en una habitación de secundaria con dos niñas desnudas totalmente ultrajadas dentro de esta…- dijo esta mientras que llevaba sus dedos llenos de semen y sangre a sus labios y degustaba aquella mezcla de líquidos. -no es porque sea de Judgment pero si me lo preguntas... la cosa no pinta bien para ti.-dijo dándole un coqueto guiño.

-¡tú me trajiste por lo que le sucedió primero a tu amiga!- Exclamó Kamijou sudando frío a la vez que le veía con miedo. -Tu junto con ella fueron las que abusaron de mí... incluso tú fuiste la que me hizo beber eso…- dijo mirándole seriamente con algo de ira. -yo soy la victima aquí…- dijo buscando razonar con ella.

-ja….ja...ja….. e insisto… ¿crees que alguien te apoyara en tu versión de la historia?- dijo tranquilamente Kuroko mientras que se acercaba a su amiga y con sus dedos tomaba un poco del líquido que salía de su interior y lo ponía dentro de su boca sin inmutarse. -yo puedo simplemente reportar como miembro de Judgment que trate de salvar a mi amiga cuando la violaban cruelmente y en cambio además de no poder detener dicha violación no pude defender mi propia pureza que fue arrebatada en el proceso por tu persona mientras que nos obligabas a realizar actos pecaminosos a ambas…- tras esto Shirai rio y comento. -al verme no dudaran siquiera en esa versión además cuando diga eso no solo mi jefa lo creerá rápidamente sino que también lo hará mi querida Onee-sama.-exclamó segura de sus palabras.

-…- Touma bajo la mirada con ira reprimida.

-chico el destino de tus testículos y tu formidable pene que tienes entre las piernas, no más bien tu vida misma dependerá de mi persona- dijo con una mirada algo perturbadora que no concordaba con la sonrisa en su rostro. -así que te propondré algo…mas- exclamó.

-¿a parte de pedir que me prostituya por ti quieres algo mas?- dijo el chico abatido.

-tu ahora mismo serás mi mascota personal...- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con algo de desprecio. -aunque me duela admitirlo el sexo que tuve contigo fue mucho más satisfactorio de lo que hubiese esperado en la peor de mis pesadillas y no dudo Uiharu concuerde con ello.- dijo mientras que suspiraba. -yo que tanto deseaba tener mi primera vez con Onee-sama y comerme su vagina mientras que ella destrozaba mi pureza con sus finos dedos... para que al final resulto que si le agarre gusto al pene de un simio como el tuyo.- dijo mirándole con total sinceridad.

-¿Cuándo dices que sea tu mascota?- exclamó Kamijou temblando de miedo. -¿te refieres al ámbito sexual? ¿o en verdad deseas que Kamijou-san use una correa con una placa con tu nombre conmigo como dueña?- dijo asustado.

-Es una gran idea pero no se limitaría a eso- dijo mientras que tomaba con su mano el mentón del chico y le miraba fijamente. -si fuiste capaz de enderezar a una lesbiana como yo que daba su vida por la mujer que ama... no dudo tengas cualidades más que necesarias para satisfacer a otras mujeres… y en Judgment nos llegan muchos reportes de ciertas mujeres urgidas que no dudo estén dispuestas a pagar un poco por conocer tal placer carnal que me has enseñado hoy…- exclamo mientras que soltaba el mentón del chico y con su pie rozaba el erecto miembro de este. -además de que veo que aun con todo lo que nos hiciste este chico sigue mas que activo… ¿quiero que me digas estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que te digo si importar que sea una chica mayor que tú o menor a nosotras?-pregunto mientras que aumentaba la la fuerza con la que estimulaba su pie el miembro del chico.

-¿espera acaso estas insinuando…?- dijo este mientras que se resistía a eyacular producto de la estimulación del pie de Kuroko. -¿que ya tienes chicas en mente para ello?-exclamó sudando frío.

-piénsalo de esta manera… puedes seguir conservando tu pene unido al cuerpo y darle un buen uso- exclamo mientras que aplastaba con su pie el miembro del chico hacia sus propios testículos. -o esperar a ser castrado químicamente por Judgment o que mi querida Onee-sama use un Railgun en el…- exclamó directamente a su oído. -no creo sea difícil decidir… si es que quieres seguir sintiendo algo como esto aun en el futuro….- dijo mientras que movía su pie para hacer que el chico se corra sobre de él. -y te aseguro que tu tambien disfrutaras de todo esto… en parte.-exclamó relamiendose sus labios al ver había logrado hacer que acabase nuevamente.

-yo…- Kamijou Touma un joven de 16 años apretó con fuerza su puño pero lo relajo casi de inmediato. -acepto tu idea Kuroko-sama… Kamijou Touma será tu fiel sirviente...- Decía el joven de rodillas a la chica de las coletas mientras que eyaculaba.

-perfecto mi querido simio…- exclamo mientras que retiraba su pie del miembro del chico. -supongo que puedes empezar por limpiar tu desastre– exclamó mientras que separaba las piernas y con sus dedos abría su intimidad la cual estaba aún cubierta de sangre y ciertos fluidos blanquecinos a lo largo de su infantil y lisa vagina. -considerando que tu nos hiciste beberlo a nosotras directamente... es justo tu pruebes la mezcla que has dejado en mi interior…- Tras mirar a Kamijou con cierto deseo la chica comentó. -entonces chico….- Dijo Shirai Kuroko acercándose y poniendo su pierna sobre el hombro de kamijo para facilitarle el acceso a su vagina. -¿accederás o no a ser mi pequeño juguete a partir de ahora o no?- dijo mientras que nuevamente abria sus labios inferiores hacia el chico.

-comprendo Kuroko-sama– exclamó Touma quien sabía no tenía de otra mientras que procedía a lamer lentamente el contorno de los labios menores de Kuroko mientras que esta empezaba a gemir de placer.

-sí… sin duda alguna nuestro futuro será prometedor querido simio mío… no puedo esperar a ver cómo le haces honor a tu apodo en un futuro cercano je.- exclamó relamiéndose los labios para no gemir mas por lo que hacía el joven preparatoriano.

Ese dia nacio una asociación en el bajo mundo de Ciudad Academia que cambiaría para siempre la vida de dicha ciudad.


	4. uiharu y saten parte I

**Antes que nada pido una disculpa por mi ausencia en esta página que por desgracia un familiar tuvo un problema de salud que hizo tuviese que movilizarme para apoyarle por eso que me desaparecí una temporada pero ahora que ha mejorado su condición y tras ponerme al día con mi trabajo que tenía pendiente puedo nuevamente regresar a este bello pasatiempo, por lo tanto tratare de actualizar varios de mis proyectos de ser posible.**

**Agradezco a mi amigo Iguru Senshi quien me apoyo con este capítulo y con el cual colaboró en algunos proyectos les invito a pasarse por su fic de To Aru Baka no Sper y los proyectos que hacemos en conjunto.**

**Sin más que agregar disfruten del capítulo aunque por su extensión me temo se dividirá en dos o tres partes las cuales subiré posteriormente.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Parte 1**

**Uiharu y Saten**

**O**

**Negocios placenteros**

Todos los habitantes que residían en Ciudad Academia podían coincidir en algo, los atardeceres en la ciudad eran simplemente hermosos en dicho sitio y el poder ver aquel color dorado del atardecer posarse sobre el edificio sin ventanas en el centro de la ciudad, dándole un toque dorado a los dirigibles que sobrevolaban la ciudad dando noticias en las pantallas incorporadas en sus costados y en general, darle un único tono a los diversos edificios de distintos estilos arquitectónicos que iban desde lo clásico a lo moderno era una visión que les hacía recordar que toda Ciudad Academia estaba de alguna manera unida bajo el mismo sol… pero incluso este quien iluminaba las calles de la ciudad con todo su esplendor no podía alcanzar a iluminar sus callejones.

En dichos sitios se realizaban multitud de eventos de toda índole bajo el amparo de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba dichos sitios los cuales incluso rayaban en actividades ilegales como venta de narcóticos, reuniones de Skill Out para planificar atracos o intercambio de información o incluso actividades de índole sexual por algunas chicas que por algo de dinero o droga ofrecían sus cuerpos, pero igualmente podrían suceder hasta cosas más simples como las que sucedía en cierto lugar donde en estos momentos una chica usando un traje escolar que le acreditaba como miembro de una escuela de bajo renombre para la ciudad de las más comunes de la misma que llamaba la atención no por su largo cabello oscuro adornado por un pasador en forma de flor bastante lindo pero común, ni por lo simple pero bellas facciones de su rostro o siquiera por su figura, si bien ella que era catalogada como una Nivel 0 podría parecer una de las tantas estudiantes de bajo nivel en la ciudad el que ella suspiraba mientras que rebuscaba en cuatro patas por los diversos callejones de la ciudad lo que le volvía alguien particular, siguió realizando tan extraña acción por varios minutos ignorando las miradas que algunos le daban cuando buscaban pasar por dicho callejón o mirándole desde la calle, ella simplemente siguió haciendo lo suyo hasta que halló una inusual tarjeta dorada semi oculta entre las grietas del suelo que tras visualizar con una sonrisa cálida puso en sus bolsillos mientras que comentaba para sí misma.

-Vaya tal y como decía esa nueva leyenda urbana, es bueno distraerse un poco supongo con actividades de búsqueda como estas... ¿me pregunto por que Uiharu ha faltado a clases estos días?- dijo la chica de oscura cabellera mientras que recordaba a su querida amiga con cierta melancolía.

Se puso pensativa respecto a que hacía ya unos tres días que ella no había asistido a clases… aunque más correcto era decir que se había ausentado con permiso de Judgment por alguna razón en peculiar -esto según un profesor había dicho algo al respecto mientras que pasaba lista- y peor aún esta no se había comunicado con ella desde ese día cosa que era inusual en ella.

Saten Ruiko estaba algo triste por no haber convivido con su querida compañera pero entendía que su trabajo era una cosa de gran importancia tanto para ella como para la ciudad por lo que opto por seguir buscando alguna pista sobre la caza de tesoros que había iniciado ese día, posó su mirada en la tarjeta que se asemejaba a una de ingreso a algún establecimiento por la cinta magnética que tenia de color oscuro sobre su dorado contorno y letras grabadas en plata cuando de repente su teléfono móvil sonó y al notar el número del cual procedía la llamada, una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro mientras que en la pantalla destacaba cierto nombre de contacto.

-¡Uiharu! ¿Dónde has estado? acaso te estás ocultando para evitar que descubra que panties usas a diario… sé que te afectó bastante que te vean con esas lindas panties de flores hace tiempo aquellos con los listones rosados que mostraste a casi toda la clase pero si es así prometo que no lo volveré a hacer…. bueno… solo algunas veces jejeje...- dijo con su usual alegría la chica por el teléfono.

-Tranquila Satén-san… yo me encuentro muy bien, de hecho no había estado mejor en toda mi vida… me gustaría pedirte un favor… necesito que vengas a conversar conmigo… te estaré esperando en GirlDeMo… por favor ingresa en la cabina número 16...- Tras esto la llamada acabo.

Esto sin duda le pareció extraño y sospechoso a la chica, después de todo la famosa tarjeta dorada que había encontrado hace poco proveniente de su inusual búsqueda, era justamente para tener acceso a dicho establecimiento y es que ella había encontrado dicha tarjeta justo como había pronosticado la nueva leyenda urbana que había leído esa mañana, pero también estaba el hecho que si bien Uiharu se oía normal, de alguna forma algo en ella se escuchaba diferente.

-sin duda alguna algo está pasando… primero esa inusual leyenda que surgió esta mañana y cuya redacción era algo ambigua- dijo mientras que recordaba el contenido de tan extraño post. -creo que decía algo como _"Bajo el brillo de la luz que marca el final de la lucha del poderoso astro, podrá ser encontrada entre la sombra de los locales más perversos que la ciudad tiene a plena vista, la guia a la mayor de las gracias a las que la mujer puede experimentar cuando halle su acceso del color de los últimos rayos dados por este hacia el mundo, aquel regalo que aguarda ser reclamado en este día"_...- ella se rasco la cabeza mientras que miraba con cierta pena la zona ubicada entre dos de las pocas tiendas para adultos que tenía la ciudad a plena vista y donde se encontraba. -creo que lo mejor será ir...- Tras esto la chica tomó camino hacia dicho sitio, pero a lo lejos en los techos la cabellera de cierta teleport podía notarse a la distancia aunque realizando unos movimientos peculiares.

-Satén va en camino… todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan...- Si bien la chica parecía estar concentrada, otra historia sería si uno viese desde otra perspectiva la escena en la que ella estaba ya que era digna de sorpresa, puesto que Kuroko se encontraba en lo alto de uno de los edificios de Ciudad Academia si bien eso no era raro, lo era el hecho de que estaba semidesnuda con solo la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta por su uniforme escolar pero con su intimidad resguardando el erecto pene de cierto joven preparatoriano poseedor del Imagine Breaker moviéndose con cierto ritmo sobre una silla de playa, lo cual era una escena extraña incluso para dicha ciudad. -vaya… es bastante tonto pensarlo… pero creo que mejoras con cada día Simio… sin duda alguna mi vagina está chupando hasta la última gota de ese delicioso semen tuyo...- dijo mientras que besaba apasionadamente al chico y tras alejarse le daba una mirada coqueta. -o es que el hacerlo al aire libre era una de tus fantasías…- dijo con cierta ironía, pero sin perder ese toque coqueto y sensual.

-esta fue tu idea… - dijo él desviando la mirada mientras se notaba algo agitado. -espero en verdad tu amiga haya desviado las cámaras y eso, además sobre lo que me pidieron hoy…- dijo el chico desviando la mirada para no ver a la chica burlarse de él. -no estoy muy seguro de ello si te soy sincero.

-tranquilo chico... no será muy distinto a lo que has estado haciendo con nosotras los últimos dos días... además requerimos de su ayuda para seguir adelante con mi proyecto…- Comentaba Kuroko quien si bien se concentraba en su cometido, vaya que disfrutaba el acto sexual con el joven de cabellera erizada puesto que aunque no quisiera ella admitirlo le había demostrado el placer del sexo entre un hombre y una mujer… el cual había ya comparado no era igual a hacerlo con una chica como había pasado con Uiharu estos días.

Touma por su parte comentó mientras que miraba a la chica con algo de recelo.

-ya te dije que no la forzare de ninguna manera….- tras esto el chico pauso debido a que Shirai comenzó a cabalgar sobre su pene con mayor ímpetu. - además me prometiste….. que no usarían esa bebida otra vez…- exclamó él con una inusual seriedad en su mirada buscando resistirse al placer en aquellos momentos. -hablo en serio…

-tranquilo…- Dijo la chica del peinado de coletas mientras por lo visto tenía bastante dentro de si el erecto miembro de Touma. -cumpliremos nuestra palabra- dijo ella dándole una cálida sonrisa mientras seguía moviéndose como una bestia poseída por el placer sobre el carnoso miembro de Kamijou. -solo se tu mismo… jeje…. y estoy segura será mas que suficiente- tras decirle esto la chica lo beso de nueva cuenta, pero como si de un animal se tratara, era bastante evidente que la forma de ser de la chica sin duda alguna era mas anormal de lo que era usualmente.

Y el joven como era normal, debido a su actual situación no podía poner resistencia, aunque tampoco es que le desagradara del todo, después de todo Shirai Kuroko le parecía atractiva a su manera, tal vez no era una mujer madura ni una encargada de dormitorios pero sus largas piernas y pequeño pero atlético cuerpo le habían demostrado ser más que bellas cuando estaban cubiertas del sudor provocado por el acto sexual, aunque en esos momentos no tenía visión de su escaso pecho podía ver como por debajo de ese suéter sus pezones estaban erectos, aquellos pezones que evitaban pudiese decirse ella fuese plana ya habían sido incluso saboreados por el chico y cubiertos con su esperma demostrándole que ella tenía una gran sensibilidad en ellos cosa que evitaba el notase era casi seguro había optado por no usar su lencería de momento ,además su vagina en verdad parecía querer exprimir su miembro a cada oportunidad posible apretando con fuerza su miembro en su interior.

-no puedo creer que en verdad ammm…- El chico se sorprendió al ver como Kuroko con una facilidad bastante extraña se giró sobre el miembro de este para darle la cara. -¿enserio… debo hacer eso frente a ella?- dijo mirando a la chica con cierta duda. -¿o hacerlo con esta de ser el caso?

-Jojojo… así que estas tratando de desafiarme… ¿tengo que recordarte la posición en que estas?- Tras esto la de coletas se levantó y acto seguido levantó al chico del cuello. -ya que estarás bastante ocupado… vamos a acabar esto...- Kuroko se levantó y posiciono sobre una de las paredes donde sin pudor alguno dejó al descubierto su húmeda vagina que dejaba caer una gran cantidad de líquidos blanquecinos. -ahora méteme tu pene y acaba en mi interior… ¡hazlo rápido! tienes trabajo que hacer y no te preocupes... tanto yo como Uiharu ya tomamos la pastilla y de ser necesario podemos dársela a ella después de todo ya descubrimos que si hay diferencia entre hacerlo con condón o no.-

Tras esto el chico no tuvo de otra más que obedecer y sin más nuevamente comenzó a penetrar de forma ruda a la chica. -¡ahh! ¡ammm! ¡ohh! qué bueno te estás volviendo en esto Simio… quien diría que terminarías siendo la comida preferida de mi coñito…- En ese momento Kuroko no paraba de disfrutarlo pero.. -es una lástima que esto deba acabar cuando estés listo para mi amada Onee-sama...- dijo ella en voz baja para ella misma.

Por otro lado mientras que la sesión de sexo entre ambos chicos continuaba en cierto departamento de la ciudad una joven chica de cabello plateado abría la puerta para recibir unas pizzas a domicilio… ella las recibió con una mezcla de felicidad y pesar tras firmar de recibido cerró la puerta con algo de dificultad mientras que las llevó a la mesa con algo de extrañeza.

-parece ser que Touma no vendrá de nuevo hoy…- dijo la chica de cabellera plateada algo decaída mientras que abría la primera de varias cajas de pizza.

-debo admitir que ha estado algo extraño y cansado en últimos días chica... pero si tiene el dinero como para pedirte esto hoy, comida china ayer y haber llenado las despensas hace tres días... creo tiene un buen trabajo- dijo el hada saliendo de su castillo armado con cajas de cereal y acercándose a ella. -sin contar que le compro una buena dotación de comida a la bestia felina… aunque… eso ultimo no se si sea por el bien de la criatura o para prepararla en caso de ser necesario por tu último intento de devorarle.

-¡¿vas a volver a recordarme la vez que trate de comerme a Sphinx?!- recrimino Index con un puchero. -¡tenía hambre!- miro con algo de ira a la hada. -además no es como si fuese raro para algunas culturas el consumo de animales de ese tipo…

-pero no en lugares civilizados monja por cierto ¿puedo quedarme con las cajas tras comer? me servirán para crear una muralla.- dijo viendo las cajas de pizza. -el gato insiste en tratar de meterme en sus fauces.- recrimino mientras que veía al gato calico dormir a lo lejos. -creo que tras que casi lo devorases, intenta probar el sabor de la carne humana con mi persona.

-aun así me molesta de que Touma no este con nosotras- Comentaba Index quien estaba preparando todo en la mesa para comer la pizza.

-comprendo que le extrañes, pero debes considerar que el alimentarse no es algo sencillo…- dijo la pequeña hada tomando una rebanada de la pizza como si fuese una manta. -aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad de que es lo que hace para tener suficiente dinero para todo esto.- exclamó mientras que se esforzaba por qué el queso no le cayese encima de su ropa.

-lo se pero por alguna razón no estoy feliz con esto- recrimino Index devorando las rebanadas como si nada.

-creo incluso me es algo extraño que tenga tanto dinero últimamente- dijo la hada comiendo tranquilamente. -digo llega solo a dormir o bañarse pero no le veo heridas o algo como antes…-

-aun así prefiero llegue en ese estado a que acabe herido pero…- dijo viendo al hada con duda. -¿por qué no nos había dicho cuál es ese nuevo trabajo?- Dijo la peli plateada mientras degustaba una rebanada y miraba el anime de Kanamin por la televisión.

-debe estar ayudando nuevamente a su amigo de a lado en algo peligroso y no quiere preocuparte… - dijo Othinus empezando a comer. -tranquilizate no creo sea para tanto.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto. -después de todo solo llega cansado pero sin ninguna herida eso es algo que debemos de celebrar y admirar después de todo no parece debamos prepararnos para ir al hospital a verle.

-... si tu lo dices- dijo Index empezando a comer la cuarta rebanada de pizza a lado de la pequeña hada.

Mientras aquella escena continuaba en un lugar cierta chica de abundante pecho se mordía el labio con molestia mientras que leía un mensaje en su teléfono…

-maldición... parece nuevamente faltaran esas dos- recrimino Konori Mii mientras que leía él como Kuroko seguía enferma por un resfriado y Uiharu estaba en sus días por lo que no acudirían a su labor en Judgment. -puede que sea tranquilo el sitio sin tener que soportar los deseos lésbico sexuales que Kuroko... siempre dice quiere hacerle a Misaka Mikoto por aquí pero…- se puso algo malhumorada. -el que falte Kazari es un verdadero problema...- dijo mientras que rascaba con ira su cabello. -¿cómo es posible que sus cólicos sean tan fuertes como para durar tres días?

Tras esto Mii se dejó caer sobre su escritorio con algo de resignación ante la gran montaña de documentos.

-Deberé hacerlos a mano supongo… quiero creer que en verdad ella está mal por cólicos y que no se tomó un "puente" que se juntó con sus días de descanso…. no debí depender tanto en su habilidad para recopilar la información de la rama… - dijo mientras que tomaba uno de los documentos y suspiraba. -odio tener que corroborar entre los informes reales y ficticios que luego dejan en la rama- dijo tomando unos y empezándolos a analizar. -"hay una extraña monja de hábito blanco que busca quebrar los locales de comida estilo buffete en la ciudad favor de investigarlo"- Mii se puso algo pensativa ya que de alguna manera le parecía familiar tales cosas. -creo pediré lo investiguen me da cierta sensación de que puede ser cierto- tomó el segundo. -"he visto a Misaka Mikoto en múltiples sitios restringidos de la ciudad y en ocasiones portando un arma de fuego considero debe ser detenida e interrogada al respecto"- Tras esto Konori se puso pensativa y tras eso negó con su cabeza. -aunque puede lo primero podría sonar algo creíble el que piensen que Misaka-san requiere de un arma de fuego creo le quita veracidad lo pondré como reporte falso- tomó el siguiente. -"hay una pervertida que usa vendas sobre su pecho que no deja de acechar a los niños de las escuelas primarias por lo que más quieran deténganla"- La chica de los anteojos al leer esto pensó. ~maldita sea… sé que es mi trabajo vigilar pero… ¿porque tienen que haber tantas rarezas así?~ Tras este pensamiento tomo el ultimo papel. -"Exijo una investigación en Cierta Escuela Preparatoria, se dice hay una sustancia en las instalaciones que pone agresivas a las chicas y con delirios sobre un tal "príncipe" que puede causar un levantamiento agresivo por hacerse con su esencia… o su sangre en su caso"- Mii al oír esto solo pudo. -jajaja… tal parece el quejarme solo hará aumenten este tipo de ridículos casos… como si realmente hubiese algo que atraiga así a las mujeres...-exclamo lamentándose- ¿Cómo le hare yo para investigar estas tonterías sola?

Mientras ella seguía con sus reportes en un lugar no tan alejado de donde la chica había hallado tan peculiar tarjeta de acceso la joven de larga cabellera oscura arribaba a su destino, un elegante edificio que aparentaba ser una mezcla entre departamentos y oficinas administrativas, donde tras introducir la tarjeta y activar un sistema automatizado que le abrió un sistema de puertas gemelas ingreso a dicho establecimiento que demostró ser de alta clase ya que tenía incluso alfombra roja desde su entrada hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de librero con diversas pantallas en las cuales podía verse distintos tipos de anuncios como "disponible" "reservado" "posible ampliación".

-Vaya… según he oído este centro de karaoke es bastante exclusivo… incluso candidatas a Idol vienen aquí a entrenar en una de las múltiples cabinas privadas que tienen… ahora veamos, dijo que en la cabina 16...aquí dice que está reservado… - dijo viendo en dicho aparato y tras esto Satén tomó el ascensor hasta que al llegar al 2do piso donde se extrañó por ser un área donde las cabinas parecían estar alejadas unas de otras pero tras llegar a la puerta donde tuvo que introducir nuevamente la tarjeta para tener autorización de dicha acción optó por seguir adelante -bien debe ser aquí...- dijo al notar como las enormes cabinas eran de amplio tamaño y marcaban su número con una serigrafía dorada con números romanos.

Cabina XVI

¡Tock Tock!

La puerta se abrió ante ella tras tocarla levemente y una luz brillo sobre de ella estuvo a punto de alejarse del sitio cuando escucho una voz que Satén reconoció al instante.

-Pasa te estaba esperando...-

Tras que la chica ingresara, pudo ver a su amiga sentada en el gran sofá que era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas pudiesen acostarse en él, una hermosa alfombra en el piso y un modesto pero moderno equipo de karaoke en aquella cabina que contrastaba con la tranquilidad que despedía su amiga..

-Uiharu… ¿dónde habías estado?- Comentó algo preocupada al notar como su amiga parecía no reaccionar mucho en su presencia ya que seguía sentada en su sitio dándole una cálida sonrisa. -no había sabido nada de ti en días y por lo que te veo estás algo cansada.- dijo notando como la chica solo sonreía a sus palabras pero tenía unas leves orejeras en su rostro..

-Jejeje… tranquila Satén-san…- dijo ella mirándole con una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero no te comunicaste conmigo ni con nadie en todo este tiempo...estaba preocupada por que te hubiese pasado algo en el trabajo- dijo ella con mucha sinceridad.

-...lo lamento pero no creo hubiese sido bueno el comunicarse contigo hasta este momento- respondió Uiharu por otro lado de una manera que no era como solía hacerlo mirándole con una mirada algo inusual en ella mientras que se levantaba con cierta delicadeza para darle una ligera inclinación en forma de disculpa. -pero estoy bien no te preocupes…- dijo hacia ella.

Si bien la atmósfera se había tornado un tanto normal Ruiko sentía había algo extraño en ella y opto por seguir su inusual tradición.

-Y bien Uiharu si dices que todo está bien… jejeje me pregunto… de qué color y tipo serán...hoy- Satén había vuelto a su forma de ser, pero había algo raro Uiharu permanecía callada sin inmutarse mientras que la chica prácticamente se agachaba para cumplir su objetivo. -¡Yahoo!- Fue el grito que Ruiko entono mientras le levantaba la falda a la de la floreada corona, como era costumbre pero esta vez.

-Jejeje...- Rió de manera nerviosa Uiharu.

-Amm… Uiharu… ¿y… tus?- Saten estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, ya que la tímida Kazari no llevaba ropa interior y peor aún su intimidad en pleno desarrollo con escasos vellos oscuros sobre su pequeño pero prominente clítoris mostraba bastante humedad así como sus antes cerrados labios inferiores ahora se encontraban abiertos y mostraban su rosado color dentro de sus labios menores.

-lo lamento pero me temo no encontrarás nada por esta ocasión- dijo ella minimizando el acto.

-Un segundo… ¡no puede ser!... acaso tú…- dijo viéndole en shock al percatarse de tan gran cambio.

Ante estas palabras Uiharu simplemente asintió y se levantó.

-es verdad Satén-san… igualmente tampoco traigo sostén...- Comentó mientras sin pudor alguno mostraba sus senos los cuales podía notar sus pezones estaban completamente erectos bajo el uniforme escolar y de alguna forma, Satén podría jurar lucían un poco mas grandes.

-Uiharu… ¿que cosa pretendes?- Cuestiono bastante confundida la chica. -¿acaso esa es tu estrategia para combatir mi usual manera de saludarte?- dijo buscando forzar una sonrisa mientras buscaba la teoría mas coherente ante tal situación. -si me lo preguntas… es un tanto extrema en verdad- exclamó con algo de miedo.

-Tranquila Satén-san… solo estoy preparándome para un hombre...- Comentó la chica quien ahora sin duda mostraba una mirada llena de lujuria.

-¿Un qué? ¿Acaso fuiste engañada por un gordo sudoroso de esos que profanan a niñas como nosotras?- Dijo bastante asustada la chica, recordando la infinidad de Doujins de género rape que había leído.

¡Tock Tock!

-¡ahhh! ¡no me digas! ¡¿que es él?!- dijo Ruiko sudando frío y viendo con miedo a la puerta que se abría lentamente de manera automática.

Uiharu en ese momento respondió.

-Pasa y por favor cierra la puerta cuando entres...- dijo con su usual voz tranquila ante el miedo de su compañera por tales palabras.

Satén al oír esto solo pudo imaginar a un adulto mayor horrible y asqueroso quien sin duda abusaria de Uiharu frente a ella y seguido haría lo mismo con ella, por lo que se preparó para lo peor mientras que se arrepentía de no haber traído nada para defenderse como aquel palo de choques eléctricos que la propia Mii Konori le había brindado tras una plática de defensa personal dias atras que esta había dado en su escuela pero que no traía consigo por ser pesado y molesto.

Pero tras ver entrar a un joven de cabellera erizada y con un uniforme escolar común sencillo que pudo reconocer de inmediato.

-¿ah?...- La chica estaba bastante confundida al notar al chico de preparatoria que cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. -un segundo ¿tú eres?- dijo mientras que recordaba al chico frente a ella de algún sitio.

Touma al ver a Satén, recordó haberla visto en algún sitio, pero en ese momento nada de eso interesaba, ya que Kuroko había sido clara en que él debía seguir su papel y eso en esos momentos era lo que menos importaba si le reconocía la chica.

-He venido como lo solicitaste... no te preocupes ya fui informado de que tendríamos público presente en esta ocasión.- Comentó Touma con suma naturalidad pero con una franqueza algo inusual en él, como si ya estuviera resignado a su actual situación.

-te agradezco mucho por permitirle estar a ella presente... mientras lo hacemos…- dijo con total naturalidad sin inmutarse -el que ella me vea tener sexo es una fantasia mia… me alegra mucho hayas accedido a ello y bueno de momento solo observara- dijo Uiharu mientras que se desabrochaba la falda y la dejaba caer para dejar al descubierto su intimidad.

-comprendo… dime ¿como quieres hacerlo en esta ocasión?- Comentó Touma al ver a Uiharu quien ya estaba totalmente mojada y revelaba la ausencia de ropa interior. -veo ya estabas lista para mi llegada… eso indica que ¿no deseas juego previo?.- dijo con cierta monotonía.

-bueno… jijiji..- Si bien la chica parecía actuar con normalidad el hecho de que su intimidad estuviera goteando y levantando su ropa para dejar a la vista sus senos demostrando su obvio endurecimiento de sus pezones le daba una vista mas que erotica de ella misma a su amiga que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos -creo seria bueno algo de juego previo primero para que ella vea el como sabes tratar a una mujer... además de que quiero llegar al orgasmo en frente de mi amiga… - Comentaba la chica de la corona floreada.

-¡¿que cosa?!- dijo Satén shockeada mientras oía a su amiga decir esas palabras.

-luego de mi primera corrida te agradecería que aumentases la intensidad del coito y me lo hicieses como si fuéramos animales en celo… tomándome desde atrás, con toda la fuerza que puedas sin importar cuanto pida lo contrario es mas incluso puedes decirme obscenidades o usar mi trasero...- Comentó la chica de la corona de flores con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de un rubor mientras que con sus dedos abría su intimidad con una mano y con la otra apretaba su seno izquierdo. -¿queda claro?.-

-¡Uiharu! ¿estas hablando enserio? ¿que rayos te sucede?- grito Satén hacia ella mientras que veía a su mejor amiga prácticamente ofreciéndose al chico.

En ese momento Touma acato la orden y tras acercarse con suma naturalidad a la chica desnuda frente a él comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza agachándose el mismo para besar a la chica mientras que posó una de sus manos sobre su seno derecho de esta para sujetarle con su mano y elevarlos delicadamente mientras que con sus dedos pellizcaba su pezón con cierta fuerza mientras que con la otra juega con los labios menores de la vagina de la chica metiendo su dedo medio en la intimidad de esta mientras que rozaba su clítoris en el proceso.

-¡Ammm!... lo haces muy bien… ¡ohhh!... siempre logras hacer que se sienta tan rico Touma-kun… pero por favor… se mas rudo…como me gusta- Acto seguido el peli erizo obedeció y comenzó a tocarla mas fuertemente pellizcado y jalando sus pezones y meter mas de un dedo en el interior de ella al punto que parecia hacer que esta levantase sus pies para resistir tal acto. -¡ahhh si así! ¡Justo así!...- dijo ella totalmente roja en éxtasis… pero entonces miró a su amiga quien se tapaba incluso la boca del shock. -¿puedes verlo bien Saten-san? o ¿quieres le pida se mueva para que puedas verme mejor?…- dijo la chica con un gran sonrojo en su cara hacia su amiga tras lo cual ella se giró para que esta pueda ver lo que el chico le hacía. -mira el fácilmente puede ahora meter su dedo tan profundo dentro de mi.-

Si bien Touma parecía algo robótico en sus movimientos sin duda alguna lograba estimular y hacer correr a la chica con suma facilidad… si bien ella ya estaba exhalando y parecia estar incluso empezando a sudar el chico con algo de ira mordió su labio y tuvo que confesar algo. -lo siento mucho Uiharu-san… se que deberia estar sin hablar… pero mi pene esta demasiado duro en estos momentos por verte asi… te molestaria si...- dijo Kamijou hacia la chica quien le miró con una cálida sonrisa.

-Jejeje… no tienes que pedirlo… mi boca adora el sabor de tu miembro Touma-kun..- Acto seguido la chica se puso de rodillas y con la mano que tenía cerca de la intimidad del chico le quitó el pantalón delicadamente al joven con todo y boxers que este con un simple movimiento de pies se retiró dejando el erecto pene de mas de 17 cm quedó al descubierto abarcando casi la mitad de lo largo de la cara de la chica que sintió un ligero golpe de este sobre su mejilla, ante esto Uiharu sonrió ante el chico mientras que su amiga Saten la cual pensaba todo esto era una fantasía no podía alejar la mirada del primer miembro masculino que visualizaba además del de su padre.

-¿espera no es demasiado larga y gruesa esa cosa?- dijo Saten mientras que mal cubria sus ojos con sus manos dejando el espacio justo para ver aquel miembro del chico.

-lo se... es impresionante pensar que algo tan grande como esto pueda caber en mi interior con tan pocas dificultades je- dijo mientras que le sonreía a Kamijou -por cierto Satén-san… ¿recuerdas aquel sujeto de las leyendas urbanas que tanto te gustan?- dijo casualmente.

-pues te lo presento puedes hablar con él mientras yo me encargo de esto...- dijo la chica mientras que estiraba su cuello para estar a la altura del miembro del chico, tras ello la chica devoró de un solo bocado el miembro del joven y empezó a meterlo hasta su garganta donde le retuvo por unos segundos antes de sacarlo lentamente de manera pausada para nuevamente proceder a introducirlo lentamente… en un movimiento que se repitio a un ritmo lento para el deleite del chico.

-¡¿que cosa?!- exclamó Ruiko ante tal revelación y el acto que hacía su amiga. -¿es cierto eso? no mas importante… ¡¿que esta sucediendo aqui se supone eres el novio de Misaka-san no?!- Cuestionó la chica a Kamijou quien recibia una felación de Uiharu. -¡¿por que tienes a mi amiga haciendote una felacion como si ello fuese algo común para ella misma?! ¡¿Acaso la estas extorsionando o algo?!- gritó con fuerza pero entonces una voz se escuchó detrás de ella…


	5. Uiharu y Saten 2 Omakes

**Bueno esta penosa situación del auto aislamiento por cuestiones de salud me ha permitido el poder ponerme al dia con estos proyectos, espero sean de su agrado y que les ayude a pasar el rato.**

**Agradezco a mi camarada Iguru Senshi por su apoyo en este proyecto y les invito a pasar a su fic Un cierto Diario y To Aru Baka no Sper que de seguro les entretendrá.**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo. **

**ADVERTENCIA.- ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTENDRÁ LEMON.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Parte 2**

**Uiharu y Saten**

**O**

**Negocios placenteros**

-En lo absoluto Satén-san- dijo la voz detrás de ella y por lo que Satén al girar casi pierde el color al encontrarse con Kuroko usando un ajustado traje de cuero negro con aberturas de corazón en sus pezones y vagina esta última de corazón invertido dejando ver su pequeña vagina semi cerrada totalmente lisa hacia la chica…-él no tiene ese tipo de relación con Onee-sama o ninguna otra chica- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Kuroko-san qué haces aquí?- Comentó Satén un poco aliviada por oír tal voz conocida detrás de ella pero tras girarse y mirar con mas detenimiento. -¡¿Y qué diablos estás usando?!- dijo totalmente roja.

-¿te gusta? jejeje... es un traje que decidí comprarme para este nuevo trabajo…- dijo mientras que pasaba sus dedos a lo largo del traje y abría sus pequeños labios vaginales para que concordarse el rosado de sus pliegues con el corte en forma de corazón. - ¿que opinas? o acaso ¿crees que me queda bien?.- dijo de manera amena a la chica.

-¿que tipo de trabajo te pide tener que usar un uniforme de ese tipo?- dijo la chica con cierto sudor frío.

-¡me corro Uiharu!- exclamó el chico mientras que con ambas manos presionaba con fuerza la cabeza de la chica hacia él y forzaba el ingreso de su pene hasta la parte mas profunda de la garganta de la chica para después correrse directamente en la tráquea de esta aun cuando esta con sus manos había tratado de alejarse para respirar….

La chica aunque tenía unas ligeras lágrimas por la sensación de ahogo que había tenido por el repentino actuar del chico solamente empezó a tragar tranquilamente hasta que sintió como el chico dejaba de ejercer presión sobre ella, tras lo cual sacó el aun duro miembro de su boca y le mostró como aquel líquido viscoso y blanquecino estaba sobresaliendo de sus labios y uno de sus orificios de su nariz por lo que respiraba por su boca con dificultad dejando caer el blanquecino líquido sobre su pequeño pecho…

-me impresiona que sigue siendo tan espeso como siempre- dijo Kazari mientras que degustaba el semen unos momentos alrededor de su boca moviendo lentamente su lengua para juntarlo todo sobre la punta de esta y para el terror de la chica simplemente cerraba la boca lentamente y lo tragaba. -El sabor sigue siendo tan fuerte como su olor sin duda alguna-dijo tranquilamente hacia el chico.

-¿en serio te tragaste esa cosa?- dijo Satén totalmente shockeada viendo a su amiga.

-Bueno creo es tiempo de hacer lo que has venido a hacer desde un inicio. - dijo mientras que se ponía en cuatro y giraba para quedar hacia el miembro del chico y elevaba su trasero mientras que lo abría con una de sus manos dejando una completa vista de la entrada de su vagina gracias a que abría sus labios menores con sus manos pero a la vez dejaba ver su ano hacia el chico. -por favor usa mi vagina por ahora... ya despues podras usar mi culito ¿de acuerdo?-exclamó con total naturalidad.

-¿dime te gusta lo que ves Satén?- dijo Kuroko mientras que Kamijou quien ya estaba excitado y con su palpitante miembro listo, empezaba a penetrar a Uiharu con fuerza sacándole un grito lleno de satisfacción a la chica -sin duda alguna la sensación de sentir tal pedazo de carne dentro de una es algo asombroso... sobre todo cuando llega a golpear la entrada del útero- Comentó Shirai con una mirada que evocaba a la depravación.

-¡¿dime qué está sucediendo Kuroko?!- dijo ella con un gran sonrojo mientras que veía la cara llena de satisfacción de su amiga cuando la mayor parte del miembro del chico desapareció en su interior. -¿por que el le esta haciendo eso a Uiharu?- recrimino mientras que no podía apartar la mirada de esta. -y espera un segundo- dijo mirándole mientras que palidecía. -¿cómo es que puedes decir eso con tal seguridad? ¿acaso tú?- dijo mirando a Shirai con unos ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras trataba de recobrar el habla. -¿acaso no eras una lesbiana obsesionada con Mikoto-san?- dijo con total sinceridad.

-por que ella le pago justo para eso y un extra por que vinieses a verla hacer tal acto- dijo ella sin inmutarse mientras ambas chicas miraban como Kamijou seguía penetrando a una gustosa Uiharu. -y bueno sobre lo de ser lesbiana… digamos que este chico ha logrado me vuelva bisexual.- dijo dándole un guiño en el ojo con cierta picardía.

-¿ella qué?- exclamó shockeada por aquellas palabras, mientras intentaba taparse los ojos ante la escena que tenía enfrente, pero de nada ayudaba debido a que era tal la intensidad que el ruido del roce de ambos era bastante claro.

-es simple... el es nuestro querido gigolo Satén- Kuroko cayo un momento al oír como Uiharu estaba dejándose llevar y pidiendo mas intensidad en las estocadas que Touma propiciaba hacia su pequeño cuerpo. -simplemente le pedimos que tenga relaciones sexuales con nosotras y le damos una pequeña comisión por ello…- dijo con total tranquilidad mientras que se acercaba y metia su mano debajo de la falda de Ruiko para después sacar entre sus manos unas panties color celeste puro con un visible líquido blanquecino en ellas. -por lo visto al parecer te agrada el espectáculo- dijo mientras que exhibía la parte media de las panties mojadas hacia ella mostrando la mancha de humedad que se observaba en la tela color celeste.

-¡devuelveme mis panties Kuroko!- exclamó ella roja de vergüenza.

-vamos…. jejejeje dudo te sean necesarias ahora e incluso se que te son estorbosas… - dijo sonriéndole. -siéntete libre de masturbarte mientras que tu amiga es cojida de manera tan violenta a escasos pasos tuyos o mejor aún… - dijo apareciendo a su lado y susurrandole directamente al oído. -puedes unirte a ella…. ya es tu desicion si deseas que el chico te penetre a ti o limitarte a que Uiharu te lama allá abajo, pero te aseguro no se negaría en estos momentos- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de la chica y su falda para después desaparecerlos y dejar totalmente desnuda a Satén dejando ver su amplio pecho mayor al promedio para las chicas de su edad y su vagina cerrada pero adornada de una ligera capa de vello púbico oscuro que parecía crecer a lo largo de su pelvis.

La chica no sabia como reaccionar a tal situación… de un momento a otro estaba desnuda allí frente a su amiga de la infancia y un chico que estaba teniendo sexo con ella, mientras que estaba totalmente desnuda con sus pezones con una tonalidad rosada erectos por lo que había visto y una entrepierna totalmente mojada apenas adornada con aquel leve vello púbico que apenas cubría en un pequeño triángulo invertido la parte inferior de su pelvis, se odio a si misma por no haberlo depilado últimamente, como lo había hecho con anterioridad cuando tuvo la opción de hacerlo cuando lo recorto para su línea del bikini después de todo habia leido que a los chicos les gustaba que las chicas se cuidasen esos detalles, -¡no! ¡no!- no debía pensar en algo como eso, en si ella no sabía si debía cubrirse con sus manos, gritar y correr fuera de ese sitio o… ceder.

-Satén-san…. ahhh…. jejeje… ammm…. me alegra ver que te excitas de esa manera ohhh… por verme hacer esto…. ¡ahhh! ¡si por favor mas duro!...- dijo Uiharu quien en este momento estaba siendo cargada por Touma mientras la penetraba, viendo a su amiga con una mirada que ella nunca antes había visto en su rostro llena de satisfacción pero a su vez una ternura impresionante. -si quieres… ¡ohhh! puedes unirte a nosotros ya luego Kuroko podrá arreglarse contigo sobre el costo del servicio…. ¡mas rápido! ¡llega hasta el fondo! pero… lo que quiero es que tu tambien disfrutes tanto como yo… ¡ahh es tan bueno y rudo!... ¡ahhh!… ¡siii!… ¡ya viene!... ¡ahhhhhhhh!- Dijo la de la corona floreada mientras por lo visto Kamijou estaba corriéndose dentro de ella debido a que de un momento a otro pudo notarse un líquido saliendo poco a poco de la vagina que seguía invadida por el pene del chico.

Saten Ruiko ya no tenía dudas y es que tras ver como un rostro completamente dominado por la satisfacción y el placer cubría a Uiharu.

-Dijiste que... Uiharu pago un extra para que yo viera ¿cierto?- Comentó Satén quien era notable comenzaba a gotear desde su intimidad. -entonces… ella quería que me excitara por todo esto, pero comentó que debía arreglarme contigo no así... dime ¿cuanto mas seria para unirme a ellos?...- dijo con cierta duda en sus propias palabras.

Shirai al oír esto simplemente sonrió

-siendo sincera… el pago adicional no es tan grande… pero tranquila, por esta única ocasión… yo invito...- Dijo la de las coletas con una sonrisa en su rostro. -ahora si me disculpas… tengo unos asuntos pendientes… así que ya oíste Simio… trata a nuestra clienta como se merece...- Tras esto la Teleport desapareció dejando a los 3 chicos solos.

Uiharu al oír estas palabras.

-Touma-kun… ¿podemos cambiar de posición?- tras esto el peli erizo poco a poco saco su pene de la vagina de la chica, para luego oír su petición. -me gustaria me cogieras desde atrás, pero dejame acomodarme… después de todo necesito preparar a Satén-san...- dijo mientras que le ofrecía la mano a su amiga y esta la sujetaba con fuerza.

Tras esto Uiharu tomo de la mano Satén, pero no sin antes besarla y pasar su lengua entre sus dedos acariciandoles con esmero mientras que con sus manos empezó a estimular tanto su intimidad pasando sus dedos gentilmente sobre los labios mayores hacia los menores así como otorgandole un suave masaje a sus senos con lo que una buena cantidad de "Jugo de Amor" brotó de la vagina de la chica.

-¡Ohh! ¡Uiharu!- Comentó entre gadeos la Nivel 0

La chica de la corona de flores comenzó a chupar los senos de Ruiko con delicadeza succionando levemente los pezones y pasando su lengua en círculos alrededor de su pezón que ante el estimulo se hacia cada vez mas erecto y duro por aquellas sensaciones… pronto uniharu con su mano estimulaba la intimidad de la chica, su mano izquierda recorría el contorno de sus labios mayores pero no metia mas que las yemas de sus dedos en el interior de la chica, pero con la mano que tenía libre había hecho una señal a Kamijou para que este se acercará, tras que éste lo hiciese tomo con dicha mano su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente, con el fin de poner aún mas duro el miembro del joven.

-Uiharu… am…. dios….- Por su parte Satén sentía un éxtasis completamente desconocido ante la forma en que su amiga estaba chupando y mordiendo sus pechos, mientras con una destreza increíble jugaba de manera gloriosa con el clítoris de ella tomándole como si estuviese ante una perla.

Si bien ambas chicas estaban gozandolo, Uiharu sabía que solo había una forma para dejar completamente preparada a Satén y eso era.

-Touma-kun...- Sin mas con la mano con la que lo había estado masturbando, la chica comenzó a abrir su intimidad y a acercarla al erecto pene de Touma el cual sin dudarlo y dominado por la lujuria ingreso en el interior de la vagina de Uiharu de golpe para comenzar con unas violentas y fuertes embestidas.

Todo esto era observado por Kuroko quien desde una sala extraña y cuya ubicación era desconocida, estaba masturbandose con lo que parecía ser un vibrador, pero en su mente solo podía pensar en que este objeto era el miembro del joven Kamijou.

-ohh… simio…. con cada dia que me coges… mi vagina no deja de antojar tu carnosa vara...- Comentaba la chica mientras seguia masturbandose. -espero tengas energía para darme una ronda adicional antes de acabar el día… - exclamo mientras que movía con fuerza el juguete sexual.

-Sin duda será grandioso cuando tengas sexo con Onee-sama y yo en la misma cama…- No había duda alguna que Kuroko tenía bien planeado su actuar o tal vez…. -¡si! con ella mastubandose mientras que mira como yo y tu… ¡no espera! - dijo parando de golpe y mordiéndose el labio. -es al reves deberia ser el simio y Onee-sama… y yo…- de alguna forma algo raro comenzaba a molestarla por dentro. -solo viendo….- la de las coletas odiaba esa extraña sensación. -para después unirme y…- empezó a rascar su sien. -no pierdas de vista el objetivo Shirai… no lo hagas… haces esto por Onee-sama…-se dijo a si misma presionando su sien para calmar el dolor autoinfligido.

-¡Achu!- Fue el peculiar sonido que cierta castaña eléctrica había entonado en un sitio muy alejado y peculiar.

-wow eso si fue bastante fuerte eh… Misaka-san jajaja- Fue la burla que cierta rubia le daba a la joven. -¿acaso sera que alguien está pensando en ti?.

-cierra el pico Shokuhou...- Comentó la Railgun a su eterna rival mientras que desviaba la mirada. -no puedo creerme la puta suerte que tengo… encontrarte a ti aquí...- dijo con una mirada de odio y sacando ciertos relámpagos de su sien. -pobre de ti como te toque a ti eso…-dijo en voz baja.

-a mi no me mires… no es mi culpa que mas de la mitad de mi camarilla quisiera ver este bodrio…- Sin duda alguna Misaki no estaba muy contenta con la situación en la que se encontraba. -¿y exactamente como sabre si me toco o no eso que tanto quieres?- dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor en su sien. -sinceramente yo no sé nada de estas cosas...-busco justificarse ante la mirada que parecía ser de una sádica que mikoto le daba,

En ese momento cierta peli gris a lado de ella comentó.

-Pero Shokuhou-sama… usted me dijo que si le daba consejos sobre como conquistar a un caballero… me cumpliria este pequeño capricho y me daria su versión de Gekota fuese cual fuese que le tocase...- dijo ella con una mirada de súplica en sus ojos.

-si pero jamas hable nada sobre invitar al resto de chicas Hokaze...- Dijo con mucho fastidio la Mental Out mientras ella, Junko y el resto de su camarilla esperaban fuera de la sala del cine, donde por azares del destino se había topado con Mikoto, aunque era bastante predecible después de todo.

-¡Niños y niñas la función especial en 8K! ¡El Príncipe Gekota y el sexto misterio del reino! ¡está por comenzar! ¡recuerden pasar por su regalo especial al final de la función!- se escuchó la voz de ciertas promotoras que vieron con algo de duda a las chicas de secundaria que se juntaban con los niños de primaria…

En ese momento Shokuhou Misaki solo pudo oír un estrepitoso sonido unísono.

-¡Wahoo!-de los niños, su camarilla y junko y misaka con gran ímpetu.

-¿sucede algo?- dijo Misaki al notar como una de las chicas que promovian la película parecía darle mucho énfasis a ella y su pecho.

-bueno… - exclamó la chica tras que sacase una fotografía entre sus cosas, la analizo mirando entre los presentes y solo la guardo sin mas. -perdona pense que eras alguien de quien nos advirtieron no dejásemos pasar con los niños… no te preocupes tu y tus amigas de corazón puro pueden disfrutar de la magia de Gekota sin problema alguno- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-¡oyo eso Shokuhou-sama!- dijo Hokaze con alegría. -no está mal disfrute de esto-dijo ella dándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Maldita Misaki tu y tus bolas de grasa no pueden ser del agrado de Gekota…- Decía con resentimiento Mikoto.

-¿espera qué es exactamente lo que te esta molestando ahora Misaka-san?- Cuestiono con cierto tono la rubia.

Y es que tanto Yunko, Mikoto y los demás presentes parecían niños de preescolar bueno solo Junko, Mikoto y las demás chicas de Tokiwadai que ahí estaban, después de todo en la función si habían pequeños y pequeñas.

-de haber sabido que esto sucedería… de mínimo hubiese arrastrado a Touma a hacerme compañía...- Dijo la rubia entre susurros.

Volviendo a la cabina de karaoke, debido a que Uiharu estaba recibiendo las embestidas, esta al tener frente de si la vagina de Satén comenzó a usar su lengua para recorrer todo el contorno de los labios vaginales de Ruiko y posteriormente pasó a tratar de meter su lengua lo mas que pudo en su interior como si quisiera devorarla con lo que Satén comenzó a jadear y gemir de placer.

-Uiharu… ¡ahh! ¡ohh! ¡no puede ser!- La chica al ver como su amiga de corona floreada estaba comiendose con gusto su vagina, movía su lengua lo mas profundo que podía mientras que su nariz llegaba a rozar con fuerza el clítoris de esta lo que hizo mas que encenderla aún mas. -¡sigue! ¡por dios sigue! ¡Uiharu!.- dijo esta mientras llegaba al primer orgasmo de dicha tarde.

Por su parte Kamijou Touma aun en esa situación al ver tremenda escena sexual vaya que hizo su pene se petrificara como una roca puntiaguda con la que literalmente estaba taladrando el interior de Kazari.

-¡Umm! ¡goohh!- Eran los perceptibles gemidos que la chica de las flores entonaba mientras también se distinguia el ruido de su vagina siendo golpeada de tal forma por Kamijou.

Y es que ante esta peculiar imagen la chica de Judgment que seguía mirando por las cámaras.

-¡OH SI! ¡ROMPEME CON TU DELICIOSA CARNE MONO!- Eran los fuertes gemidos que Kuroko producía mientras subia a intencidad de la vibracion y aumentaba el ritmo ante la vista de los tres que estaban por correrse al unísono. -¡LLENAME POR COMPLETO KAMIJOU!-grito la chica metiendo fuertemente el plástico en su interior.

Mientras que nuevamente en la sala de karaoke la cual gracias a la naturaleza del sitio, estos sonidos no podían oírse fuera de esta, la sesion sexual entre Kamijou/Uiharu/Saten proseguia de una manera placentera, con Saten disfrutando las fuertes lamidas y ligeras mordidas que Uiharu le daba a los labios de su vagina y clítoris, mientras que ésta gozaba como el pene tan duro y recto de Kamijou destrozaba cada parte de su interior, muestra de ello era como su vagina no dejaba de apretar y estrangular al miembro del joven el cual no paraba de dar arremetidas dignas de elogios.

~Kamijou Touma sabe que terminó metido en un lío... pero esto es una locura… entre los gemidos de Uiharu y su amiga… sumado al ruido que causa mi pene cada vez que penetro su vagina… no puedo negar se siente.. ¡increíble!~ Después de todo el portador del Imagine Breaker es un joven preparatoriano sano ~puede no sea tan mala suerte después de todo esta situación.~

~¡esto es simplemente glorioso! la áspera lengua de Uiharu… el como raspa en mis paredes y como sus dientes de forma leve muerden mi clítoris… esto es el cielo mismo… pero ahora que lo veo sin duda alguna el tremendo mástil que se carga, el que por lo visto no era novio de Misaka-san… dios solo de pensarlo dentro mío tras ver las expresiones de completa depravación en la inocente cara de Uiharu…~ Fue el pensamiento que Saten Ruiko tuvo mientras sus labios vaginales seguían temblando ante el contacto.

Por su parte Kazari Uiharu. ~dios… se bien que esto es sexo… pero siento que si sigo asi… nunca podre vivir sin la gran y carnosa carne de Touma… el como me coge y hace pierda toda mi mente… al punto de volverme loca e incluso considerar convertirme en su puta…pero tambien disfruto de comerme la salada pero satisfactoria vagina de Ruiko… acaso debería de ofrecerme a ambos o yo... ¡ohhh!~

Tras eso se corrieron en simultáneo los tres y Touma con algo de dificultad sacó su miembro dejando caer al suelo una abundante cantidad de semen que empezó a manchar el sofá… estaba sudando demasiado por el calor corporal generado entre los tres, era tal que debido a esto optó por pausar la sesión y despojarse de todas sus ropas acción que fue imitada por las féminas retirando las prendas ya impregnadas de sudor que se pegaban al contorno de sus cuerpos. De esta manera Kamijou Touma quien ergia un prominente, viril y erecto pene tenia frente de él a dos preciosas chicas, las cuales no dejaban de chorrear "jugos amorosos" de sus respectivas intimidades, mas hablando de Uiharu quien también dejaba salir borbotones de semen que Touma le había introducido cuando se había venido dentro de ella.

-Uiharu… amm… esto es glorioso… este ha sido uno de los mejores momentos en toda mi vida…- Decía Satén quien ahora tomaba la iniciativa y manoseaba tanto los senos como la lisa vagina de Uiharu. -Pero creo debo devolverte el favor y vaya… que espesa sensación… este "jugo del amor" de Uiharu y junto a la "leche masculina" de Touma… mmm…- Tras esto la chica quien tenia sus dedos en la entrada de la vagina de Uiharu tomó dicha combinación de líquidos y los saboreo en su boca.

Tras esto una mueca de placer y de unas ganas intensas de aumentarlo se pudieron notar en la chica, la cual sin perder tiempo tomó el jugoso y venoso falo de Kamijou entre sus manos…

-si no es mucha molestia… ¿podrías tomar mi virginidad?- dijo la chica con un gran rubor en sus mejillas hacia el chico.

-yo… estoy aquí para hacer realidad todas tus fantasias… aqui voy...- dijo este y sin mas la recostó sobre el sofá sin importar el que estuviese cubierto por el semen y líquidos vaginales y allí tras separar levemente sus piernas y levantarlas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros se la introdujo lentamente dejando a la chica totalmente sorprendida mientras que hacia un grito ahogado por las paredes con tratamiento anti sonoro, momento en el cual de su intimidad pudo notarse cierto tinte rojizo salir de esta. -¿quieres me detenga un momento para que te acostumbres o sea rudo?...-dijo el chico mientras veia el rostro de la chica que mostraba una mezcla de dolor y placer.

-por favor espera un poco…- dijo esta mientras que le daba una cálida sonrisa. -sin duda alguna duele mas de lo que espere, pero espero pronto lo disfrute como ella.-

-ya veo…- dijo el peli erizo y sin esperar empezó a moverse con fuerza hacia Satén quien no pudo evitar gritar en una mezcla de dolor y placer. -lo lamento… ahhh… pero me pidió Uiharu que hiciese justo lo contrario a lo que pidieras…-reveló el chico mientras que aumentaba la fuerza de las embestidas junto a su velocidad.

-Se siente tan bueno…- exclamó ella. -¡esto no se compara a tocarse una misma!-dijo mientras sucumbia al placer.

Uiharu al ver la escena decidió dar placer a la chica quien ya recibia las estocadas intensas de Touma, por lo que sin mas la de la corona floreada comenzó a chupar el cuello y los senos de Satén para hacerla sentir mejor así como y manosear con sus manos el trasero de ella metiendo lentamente un dedo dentro en culo de esta para desviar un poco el dolor y aumentar el placer.

-¡Ahhh! esto… ammm.. simplemente es… ¡riquisimo!...- Satén estaba invadida por el placer tan descomunal que el pene del chico le daba con cada fuerte golpeteo que producia en su interior, su vagina no dejaba de apretar y literalmente chupar y succionar hasta el último pedazo del miembro del joven. -¡Touma! por favor…. hazmelo igual de salvaje que a Uiharu...- Dijo la chica quien tomó de las mejillas al chico y lo beso con pasión.

Y es que solo eso basto para que el peli erizo aumentará la intensidad hasta que sus testículos impactaron contra el contorno de la chica mientras que su amiga con sus manos libres acariciaba el clítoris de la chica y atormentaba de igual manera su ano.

Tal sensación doble hizo vibrar por completo a Ruiko la que comenzó a sentir como comenzaba a desbordar sus "líquidos amorosos" era tal su sentir que parecía perdía el sentido, así como pequeñas convulsiones que tenía mientras la intensidad de las estocadas así como de los jugueteos con los dedos que tanto Kamijou como Uiharu le daban.

La sesion no hizo mas que aumentar con Kamijou sl ver como uniharu se puso sobre de su amiga para ofrecerle nuevamente sus intimidades cosa que este recompenso haciendo relevos entre las dos chicas terminando con la ya acostumbrada posición de ambas tumbadas una sobre de otra mientras que se besaban profundamente mientras que sentían como el chico iba pasando su miembro de una vagina a la otra, como los fluidos se unían dentro suyo y como parecía que sus úteros se abrían para recibir la de la otra, siguieron en dicho acto por largo tiempo hasta que por fin concluyeron con las chicas completamente cubiertas por la espesa leche del chico que empezaron ambas a lamerse mutuamente para limpiarse.

Mientras que por el lado de Kuroko ella estaba sumida en una fantasía donde Kamijou la había hecho llegar al éxtasis, con esta completamente empapada y mirando al monitor directamente al rostro del chico.

-sin duda alguna esta agarrando experiencia para seguir haciéndolo con dos chicas simultáneas… puede algun dia yo y estemos en esa situación… el solo pensarlo… me hace mojarme.- Decía Kuroko quien aún sentía el palpitar de su vagina la cual sin duda alguna requería un nuevo servicio del chico.

Volviendo a la sala de karaoke, ahora las dos chicas estaban sobre el pecho de chico el cual estaba durmiendo debido a la fatiga cosa que las dos también hicieron.

Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que, Saten y Uiharu estaban totalmente cansadas y cubiertas del semen del chico mientras que este también algo cansado veía como el semen y sangre salían de la entrepierna de la chica de cabello largo… el con cierto odio hacia sí mismo desvió la mirada solo para encontrarse con la entrepierna de Kuroko, que había aparecido a su lado por lo que sin mediar palabra empezó a lamerlo… después de todo la situación en que ahora se encontraba dictaba ese fuera su actuar, mas con Shirai.

-me alegra hayas disfrutado de tu primer experiencia sexual Satén-san y además un trio con tu mejor amiga pocas pueden presumir de ello…- Comentaba la chica de las coletas la cual observaba a ambas chicas con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que seguía disfrutando como su "esclavo" lamia su interior.

-supongo que entiendo el por qué tanto Uiharu como tu aprecian tanto a este chico… - dijo ella buscando tener algo de seguridad en sus palabras con Kuroko y dio una sonrisa irónica. -al igual que de seguro Misaka-san...- dijo mientras que de cierta manera se veía desanimada. -dudo me vuelva a dejar disfrutar de una tarde como esta cuando sean mas formales en su relación.-

-...- Shirai le dio una mirada seria a Ruiko pero entonces posó su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y lo acercó mas a su intimidad… de alguna forma ese comentario no le había agradado y deseaba Kamijou le quitara ese mal sabor de boca.

-dime Kuroko hace rato dijo Uiharu que esto me costaria algo y te seré sincera no tengo dinero para pagarlo, asi que espero no intentes prostituirme como a Kamijou-san por que yo…- Comento la chica.

-tranquila... no tengo intención de ampliar mi negocio a mujeres por el momento… - dijo ella tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba aún mas el sexo oral que el peli erizo le practicaba.

-entonces ¿qué te debería por este favor?- dijo con cierta duda en sus palabras. -¿no me dirás que quieres ahora sea tu mascota sexual junto a Uiharu...?- dijo mientras que veía a su amiga al lado suyo. -por que eso de tener un harem es algo que pensé solo los chicos querían.-reveló la chica con un sonrojo- sinceramente no me molestaria tratar de hacerlo contigo tras todo esto pero me gustaría enfocarme mas en uniharu.

-Como dije este servicio corrió por mi cuenta… pero si requiero que nos ayudes a difundir los servicios de Kamijou... de una manera un poco mas discreta y casual que el método que usamos para atraerte Satén-san.- Si bien sus palabras no tenían nada de raro incluso en ese tipo de situación, la de coletas pensó. ~¿porque?... esto es extraño… ¿por que no lo llame simio?~

-ya decía yo, que la leyenda urbana era demasiado peculiar y extraña... - Comentó Satén.

-si bueno… fue Uiharu quien se encargó de postear el hilo cuando navegabas para que te dieses cuenta de él, pero no es un método factible ya que tuvo que negarle el acceso a varios mas que se interesaron por la leyenda... pero si tu haces una que solo unas pocas chicas lo entiendan… pienso tendríamos mejores resultados...- Dijo Shirai mientras su intimidad comenzaba a gotear gracias al trabajo oral que Kamijou estaba efectuando.

-ya veo asi tendrias algunas clientas potenciales… - dijo ella suspirando. -creo puedo hacerlo pero a cambio ¿que gano yo?- dijo tratando de parecer seria aun cuando estaba totalmente cubierta de semen y este salió junto con sangre de su entrepierna.

-respecto a eso- acarició el cabello del chico con cierta dificultad y este paro para ver a Kuroko. -¿te parece si cuando atiendas a Uiharu puedas atender a Satén-san sin costo adicional o preferirias le demos oportunidad de usar tus servicios en otro horario?- dijo esta hacia el chico.

-pues… si ella quiere tengamos sexo los tres... no hay problema por mi parte mientras menos tiempo esté fuera... menos peligro corro de que me descubran.- Dijo Kamijou quien aun en su situación buscaba mantener en secreto su peculiar circunstancia.

-tranquilo... con Uiharu y mi persona nos encargaremos de que esto quede entre nosotros de momento… - dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica. -aunque sí tendremos que idear un horario de medio tiempo para tu persona jejeje...- dijo acariciando su puntiagudo cabello suavemente. -no queremos levantar sospechas innecesarias.

-en ese caso creo tenemos un trato kuroko-san- dijo Satén levantándose y tendiendole la mano que estaba cubierta del semen de Touma y jugos de ella y Uiharu.

-dime Shirai…. después de todo ahora somos mas que amigas- dijo recibiendo el saludo sin inmutarse. -ahora somos socias en este pequeño proyecto sexual…-dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Si bien todo parecía normal, de golpe la chica de la corona floreada estaba besando apasionadamente a Satén cosa que desconcertó a los presentes.

-¿Uiharu?- Exclamó con sorpresa tras notar como sus manos palpaban sus senos con gran suavidad y entusiasmo.

-lo siento Satén… pero si bien nuestra sesión con Touma-kun fue increíble...- Uiharu nuevamente estaba invadida por el éxtasis pero miraba con un sonrojo y seriedad a la chica. -realmente quiero hacerlo contigo a solas.. yo debo poner en orden mis sentimientos.- Y es que tras estas palabras la chica insertó de golpe sus dedos en la vagina mojada de Satén.

-Uiharu… ammm…. - Y es que tal sensación estaba haciendo de las suyas en Ruiko.

Por lo que lo mas normal sucedió y ambas comenzaron a besarse mientras se tocaban tanto sus pechos como sus intimidades.

-¡Ruiko!- Exclamó jadeante la chica de la corona de flores. -yo…- exclamo mientras que flotaba con mas fuerza a la chica. -yo…-exclamó llena de pasión.

Mientras que su amiga.

-¡Kazari estoy por...!- exclamó ella mientras que también aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos.

-¡yo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho! ¡ahhh!- exclamó ella mientras que se corría con fuerza.

-me corro kanzari… yo… - ella se abalanzó hacia ella mientras que le besaba. -yo tambien creo me gustas mucho je - dijo dándole una sonrisa tras el beso.

-Ruiko…- dijo ella mientras que nuevamente le besaba. -perdóname yo… yo planee todo esto para poner en orden mis sentimientos y saber tu preferencia- dijo ella mientras que bajaba la mirada apenada. -a decir verdad cuando empecé a hacerlo con Kamijou-san lo disfrute bastante pero… en mi interior no podía dejar de pensar en ti… incluso en mi mente me imaginaba que no era Kamijou-san sino tú quien me hacía el amor...-reveló con algo de miedo.

-¿que cosa?- exclamó el chico sorprendido por esa revelación. ~jajaja… vaya al parecer mi mala suerte no se rinde jajajaja…~ de alguna forma esto había lastimado un poco en el fondo a la autoestima y orgullo en el chico.

-yo…. en verdad no sabia si lo que sentía por Kamijou-san era solo placer por el sexo o algo mas ya que siempre acababa pensando en ti… es por ello que pensé era mejor poner en orden mis ideas además de también buscar saber sobre si tu preferirías estar con alguien como Kamijou-san o conmigo…- Uiharu aún continuaba acariciando a Ruiko mientras de igual manera Satén la tocaba.

-ya veo- dijo ella pasando su mano por el cabello de Uiharu con suavidad. -¿querías saber si una vez probase a un hombre yo me decidiria a preferirlos a probar algo contigo cierto?-dijo tranquilamente esta.

-si… quería supieras lo que se siente estar con un hombre para qué- dijo ella levantándose y haciéndole una reverencia. -por favor quiero lo compares tras hacerlo conmigo y tu me digas si en verdad sientes es mejor hacerlo con el o yo.-dijo con total seriedad en sus palabras.

-je siempre logras hacer algo que me sorprenda Kazari- dijo dándole un beso apasionado. -con gusto haremos el amor y comprobaremos eso te parece.-dijo dándole una cálida mirada.

-Sí… - dijo ella mientras que en tan solo unos segundos ambas chicas se posicionaron para llevar a acabo las famosas tijeras tras lo cual empezaron a moverse lentamente para estimularse una a la otra suavemente permitiendo que los labios se uniesen entre ellos y la fricción en sus clitoris fuese suave pero profunda.

En cambio tras ver como Uiharu y Saten prácticamente estaban perdidas en su mundo haciendo tijeras entre ellas Touma y Kuroko vieron tal acto y empezaron a hablar entre ellos…

-este ¿crees que pueda irme ya?- dijo el peli erizo hacia la chica castaña que estaba aún en shock por la inusual confesión de amor que había presenciado de sus amigas frente a ella. -creo que ya no soy necesario por el momento… definitivamente Kamijou Touma necesita un momento para reflexionar la utilidad tan insignificante que parece tengo...- dijo señalando a las chicas que estaban moviéndose lentamente y disfrutando el cuerpo de la otra apasionadamente.

-bueno admito que parece ellas seguirán en ello por un buen rato- dijo la Teleport suspirando. - así que por eso ella insistió tanto en que Satén estuviese presente… sabía tenían algo entre ambas pero no espere algo como esto saliese tan bien.-dijo algo confundida la castaña.

-creo que si hay amor de por medio este saldrá a flote de una u otra manera- dijo el chico viendo a las chicas frente a él. -sin duda alguna creo lo disfruta mas Uiharu que cuando yo hago todo lo que me pide… definitivamente me siento mas usado de lo común...- reveló el chico con algo de decepcion.

-puede ser… - suspiro Kuroko con cierta melancolía. -bueno ¿quieres volver a hacerlo conmigo o tienes prisa simio?- dijo mientras que buscaba desviar la mirada envidiando la escena que tenía frente a ella.

-bueno sinceramente creo se hace tarde y sospechara un poco Index si no me apresuro.- Comentó el portador del Imagine Breaker.

-es verdad... esa niña que dices cuidas de un pariente lejano- dijo Shirai con algo de odio.

-comprendo seria malo si empieza a sospechar de tus ausencias y llamase a Judgment o Anti Skill para reportar su desaparición o algo- suspiró ella con fastidio.

-en efecto bueno creo me cambiare fuera no se... me siento algo triste de que olvidasen a Kamijou tras todo lo que hizo y ahora ellas se enfoquen solo a ellas dos.- Comentó con cierta sensación.

-si parece ellas se han olvidado de nuestra presencia y- ve la luz del pasillo y al chico saliendo. -¡¿espera un segundo que dijiste que harías?!- recrimino ella siguiéndole olvidando también su condición. -imbecil no puedes salir así en un sitio como…- recrimino mientras que por el rabillo del ojo noto una figura femenina. -oh carajo…-dijo con fastidio

-¡ahhhhh!- grito una chica al ver a Kamijou y a Shirai desnudos saliendo de aquella habitación. -¡¿acaso alguna agencia está forzandoles a hacer esas cosas por una oportunidad?! ¡deberían de reportarlo a Judgment o Anti Skill! ¡no deben de dejarse presionar de tal manera!- recrimino la pálida chica mientras que se alejaba de allí. -¡yo lo haré ustedes esperen aquí por ellos!.

-maldición huyamos de aquí simio- dijo Kuroko tomando la mano derecha del chico para después hacer mala cara. -¡demonios! ¡tu estupida habilidad!.

-¡lo se!- dijo corriendo del sitio con las ropas de este en su otro brazo. -¡huyamos por ahora!.

-¡maldición…!- Exclamó Kuroko pero tras pensarlo comentó. -o como dices comúnmente ¡Fukou-da…!.

Omake.

Un sonido de teléfono se escuchaba en la habitación en la cual una jadeante Satén sentía como Uiharu nuevamente se comía su vagina con gran delicadeza, sus labios mayores estaban abiertos con los dedos de su compañera asi que tenía total acceso al clitoris erecto que esta tenia y los labios menores que recorría con su lengua con suma delicadeza, el sonido empezó a ser molesto para ella por lo que le tomó casi por inercia y escucho cierta voz familiar…

-escuchen falta una media hora para que se acabe la renta del sitio… por culpa del simio es probable que no pueda ir nuevamente allí por mis ropas, por lo que les pido las traigan consigo una vez acaben de arreglarse, deberían estar tras el sillón no es amigable estar con este traje de dominatrix con este clima,si no quieres estar por el callejón podemos vernos detrás de el restaurant de siempre y concretar lo de hoy cenando algo te parece.- dijo Kuroko por el teléfono con una voz algo molesta.

-si bueno Shirai la verdad es que tanto Uiharu y yo aun estamos demostrandonos un poco nuestro mutuo amor así que nos quedaremos un poco mas aqui perdon por ello…- dijo alegremente la chica con suma naturalidad mientras que con un sonrojo veía una serie de juguetes sexuales junto a la chica. -aun tenemos muchas cosas que probar aquí algunas cosas admito tienen mi interés y ella tiene los suyos por lo que tardaremos en experimentar.

-¡¿qué?!- gritó ella con ira. -¡ya llevan mas de una hora allí dándose amor y yo ando semi desnuda solo cubierta con la camisa de Kamijou en un callejón cercano! ¡¿podrían dejar para otro dia su ahora feliz vida sexual?!- recrimino.

-¿es Shirai?- dijo la de la corona floreada dejando de comerse la vagina de su amiga. -dile que en unos minutos desviare el pago para ampliar por unas dos o tres horas mas nuestra instancia que no se preocupe por mi cariño.- dijo mientras que le daba un leve beso al clítoris de la chica y se alejaba un poco.

-yo le digo amorcito- dijo Satén dulcemente. -no se si la oíste pero sino te dire que estaremos al menos tres horas aquí shirai aún hay muchos juguetes que probar y he decidido la verdad que Uiharu me desflore el culo con un strap que hallamos para poder compartir una experiencia que no olvidaremos… así que puede tardemos un poco mas dice ira lubricando lentamente mi ano para ello y bueno nos tomaremos el tiempo necesario para evitar me duela y todo eso.- dijo Satén con suma seguridad en sus palabras.

-... ya veo... - suspiro la chica y gritó. -¡ESPERO TE ROMPA EL CULO SIN PIEDAD POR DEJARME DESNUDA EN ESTE SUCIO CALLEJÓN! ¡NO ES AGRADABLE ME ESTÉ PREGUNTANDO CADA IMBECIL QUE TIENE LA SUERTE DE VERME EN ESTE ESTADO SI QUIERO SER UNA IDOL A CAMBIO DE UNA SESIÓN DE SEXO! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME TAPASES BIEN SIMIO!- exclamó la chica con total ira hacia sus amigas.

-tu eres la que está usando ese traje de cuero… además de que te piden tu les domines a ellos, en sí no es para que te pongas así…- dijo el chico con algo de miedo. -además el cómo amenazaste a ese hombre con meterle una aguja en la uretra sigue dándome miedo que lo suplicase en verdad…-dijo el chico con sinceridad.

-si hay cada enfermo en esta ciudad- dijo con desagrado.

-lo lamento Shirai pero creo es hora de prepararme para mi primera vez con Uiharu por tal orificio- dijo ella gimiendo. -ya empezó a lamerlo y se siente increíble así que… ahhh…. colgare ya después llegaremos a un acuerdo...ahhh… - exclamó cortando la llamada….

Mientras tanto en un callejón cercano la chica con el teléfono de cierto joven de cabellera erizada desplegado agachada de cunclillas solo maldijo.

-¡maldito simio tu mala suerte parece contagiosa carajo! ¡me importa una mierda si ya es tarde! ¡o me coges hasta que olvide este maldito evento o yo misma te entregaré a Judgment!- Exclamó Kuroko mientras arrastraba a Touma a una bodega cercana.

-Kamijou Touma realmente se siente usado- dijo este con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Omake 2

-¡bien hagan una sola fila niños y recibirán uno de los tres llaveros de Gekota o puede incluso el inusual…!- dijo la asistente del cine mientras que veía como la fila se empezaba a formar con una extraña mezcla de niños de preescolar, primaria y secundaria en la fila.

-¿en esto gaste casi 3000 yenes?- dijo Misaki con una mirada perdida mientras estaba en la fila que llevaba a la salida. -¿que hice para merecer esto?- exclamó suspirando.

-¿no fue genial que la película sea tan interactiva Misaki-sama?- dijo Junko con alegría.

-tener a una sala entera de niños gritandole a la pantalla donde están las cosas resaltadas y hasta de otro estilo de animación no me parece la mejor manera de pasar una tarde…- dijo ella avanzando monótonamente por la fila.

-Baka no entiendes el como Gekota ha logrado unir de manera tan simbiótica la animación tradicional con la digital para esta película.- dijo Misaka con total seguridad en sus palabras y un gran brillo en sus ojos. -creo volveré a verla mañana sin duda- se escuchó tras Misaki.

-concuerdo contigo Misaka-san- dijo Hokaze. -¿vengamos nuevamente mañana a verla que dice Misaki-sama?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿en serio vimos la misma cosa o solo estan dando publicidad ciegamente?- recrimino Misaki.

-bien es tu turno pequeña rubia- dijo la chica mientras que le ofrecía a Misaki una caja con una ranura para que metiera su mano. -recuerda sólo puedes tomar uno entendido…- dijo la chica mirándole con algo de duda.

-si acabemos con esto por favor- dijo ella mientras que metía la mano y tomaba un pequeño llavero con un Gekota con un bigote y sombrero de copa oscuro con rojo. -¿este no le recuerdo de la película?- dijo Misaki con extrañeza.

-¡oh! ¡muchísimas felicidades! parece has obtenido el Gekota narrador- dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada. -debes estar feliz por ello… jejeje... ahora por favor has algo con tus amigas detras tuyo…- dijo mirándole con algo de miedo. -se es raro obtenerlo pero espero no tengamos que llamar a Anti Skill o Judgment por esto...nuevamente.- dijo mirando a cierta castaña.

-¿con mis amigas?- se giro y noto como Misaka Mikoto le miraba con una mirada asesina y Hokaze Junko le miraba con unos ojos con un brillo que juraría opacaria a los suyos.

-de todas las personas por que tu… - recrimino la Railgun hacia ella.

-felicidades- dijo su amiga mientras que le tendía la mano. -le agradezco me prestara su suerte para obtenerle.- dijo mientras que le daba una mirada de cachorrito mientras extendía su mano.

-Misaki… siendo que no es lo mas cómodo para mi... te ofrezco una princesa Gekota y príncipe por el narrador- dijo Misaka mientras que le tomaba de los hombros y la arrinconaba a la pared con cierta fuerza y sujetando con fuerza sus hombros mientras parecía estar por sacar una ligera descarga. -¿qué me dices?- dijo sonriéndole.

-espera... Misaka-san yo ya le había prometido a ella que…- Decía la Mental Out con miedo al notar como empezaba a entumecerse sus hombros.

-¿acaso quieres también al rey?- dijo ella mientras que pasaba su mano por el mentón de esta desconcertando a Misaki por que parecía acomodarla para un beso… no para que su mano pareciese hacer un circuito eléctrico entre su cabeza y su pecho. -¿no es ser eso demasiado avariciosa?- dijo mientras que parecía prepararse para hacer algo indebido.

-no te dejes intimidar Misaki debes cumplir tu palabra….- Comentó Junko. -no te dejes seducir por Misaka-san tú puedes resistirte fácilmente a algo como eso...- recrimino Junko.

-¿espera Junko de cuando aca me hablas por mi nombre? oye... Misaka-san por favor detén esto creo estas exagerando un poco- sintió como la castaña ponía su pierna entre las suyas para evitar ella lograse escapar. -espera esto ya es un poco.- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-¿dime acaso quieres algo de Gekota en particular por ello?- le susurro al oído dando una imagen nada amigable para ella.

-Misaka-san no estés tratando de seducirla por el Gekota- recrimino. -ella me lo prometió y no caerá en tus encantos cuando me tiene a mi- dijo ella presionando su pecho hacia el brazo de Misaki. -¿cierto?- dijo con un sonrojo.

-..- la Mental Out miro el llavero y cómo actuaban las chicas por el. -¿es en serio?.

A lo lejos un chico veía extrañado la escena.

-esas chicas ¿serán novias nee-san?- dijo el pequeño de primaria mientras que una chica pelirroja de abundante pecho cubierto de vendajes con una máscara de Gekota tomaba su mano libre ya que en ella otra tenía un gran peluche de Gekota.

-puede ser… aunque no deben ser forzosamente novias para algo como ello… puedo mostrartelo cuando lleguemos a un sitio especial para nee-san donde te daré más cosas de Gekota… jejeje… despues de todo nee-san te quiere mucho…- dijo la voz con un extraño sonido de respiración

-entendido nee-san- dijo el niño siguiendo a la pelirroja.


End file.
